The Ballad of a Dove
by storywritersrock
Summary: Being as gentle as possible, Elijah gripped the dark handle and began pulling it from her chest. The sound of the dagger being released sent a sliding echo through the cavern. It was time for his little Eve to awaken.
1. Hidden Treasure

**Hidden Treasure**

 _Chapter One_

The cave was a massive, marvelous thing; hidden deep within a West Virginia mountain. Formations of wet rock hung from a high ceiling, dripping water down to the ground below and onto mounds that would, in time, create formations of their own.

The only light in the monstrous cavern were the many white waxed candles set up on any flat surface available. The flames flickering light cast eery shadows along the wall, and the glossy mahogany coffin that lay off to the far corner.

Elijah knelt down beside the coffin, speaking to the woman behind him in a low, distant voice, "A moment, please." His voice echoed off the walls and reverberated back to his own ears. He placed a pale hand on the coffin before slowly opening the lid. The hinges creaked and groaned with age until finally revealing the true treasure inside. There, lying still, was the corpse of a girl. She had pale, blonde hair, and her skin was the color of ash. Dark veins protruded from her slender neck and lead up to the portion of her heart-shaped face, stopping before they reached too far up her cheeks. She wore a pearl colored chiffon gown that dated back centuries, the dress covered every part of her body as from her thin arms, her tiny feet, and a portion of her chest. Around her neck hung a string of fine pearls, a gift from Niklaus years ago.

Elijah's eyes lingered over her body, the body of his sister whom he'd thought to be long gone years ago. Her coffin had been lined with white silk, rather than the typical satin that had lined his own. She had been clearly favored by his brother. He focused his eyes then on the silver dagger sticking out from the girl's chest. Being as gentle as possible, Elijah gripped the dark handle and began pulling it from her chest. The sound of the dagger being released sent a sliding echo through the cavern.

"Time to awaken, dear sister," Elijah murmured as he withdrew a blood bag from his jacket pocket and opened a portion of the top, wafting the bag near her mouth and nose in hopes of awakening her quicker. He was now in a desperation to see her soft, gentle eyes reopen. To hear her sweet, innocent voice again. Now it seemed only time was his enemy.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two

The Awakening

A half hour had passed, though it felt like an eternity before Elijah began to notice a change in his sister. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, keeping its pace as time moved on. He inched closer as he could hear her heartbeat grow stronger and in that moment he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Evangeline," Elijah whispered, carefully placing the bag of blood to her lips, "Drink. It's blood. It will return your strength."

As soon as that first drop hit her tongue the ashy gray slowly faded away, life and color filling her hair and skin. Compared to her prior, she now seemed to glow. The veins began to grow beneath her eyes from the ravenous hunger formed. She couldn't stop herself from gulping down the sweet, tangy liquid in desperation. The blood radiated through her, filling her with warmth and calming the ache in her gums and stomach.

Evangeline gasped softly as the bad had emptied far too quickly. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth, but she didn't seem to care as her eyes shifted and landed on a familiar face.

"Elijah," she said in recognition, her lips curving into a smile as her golden eyes danced with delight. Her gazed moved from his face and to the structure around them. "Where are we?" her voice was filled with curiosity, as well as the thick English accent the rest of her siblings had adopted.

Elijah smiled softly, her voice was like a jewel to him. "We, sweet Eve, are within a mountain seemingly to have been made for your hiding specifically." His brother was a cruel man, but to have done this to a sweet soul such as Evangeline had pushed things over the edge.

"My hiding?" her memory flashed back to three hundred years ago. She and her older brother, Niklaus, had just arrived home from a ball taken place at the Governor's house in New Orleans. A man there drunken from whiskey had backed Evangeline into a corner, and being her pure self she hadn't fought him off for fear of harming him. Instead, she'd begged him to stop. Niklaus had stopped him then as he tried removing the straps from her gown, the same gown she wore right now in front of Elijah.

Niklaus had brought the distressed Evangeline home with a plan already forming in his mind. While she was readying herself a hot bath, Klaus had come into the room, imbedding the dagger into her heart before she could utter a single word.

Evangeline's mind returned to the present, her head swimming from the memory.

"What day is it?" she asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the coffin, her feet touching the cold rock flooring. The sensation sent chills up her spine.

"Wednesday," Elijah stated, helping her to stand, "Of two-thousand and fifteen."

Evangeline froze in place staring up at him, quickly doing the math in her head, "Elijah, that's three hundred years. It isn't possible," tears brimmed her eyes, "Please, tell me it isn't true."

"It is, lovely. I wish it weren't" he watched her with sorrow, when Eve was in pain he was in pain.

Evangeline frowned further "As do I" she whispered, her voice detached and lonely. "Why? Why did Niklaus do this to me?"

"I don't know Eve, but I will find out," he gently stroked her soft cheek which always held a pink blush no matter the circumstance, "I give you my word."

Evangeline tilted her head up slightly to meet his eyes "And you always keep your word" she said, smiling.

Elijah had to smile "That I do, little Eve" his eyes glowing happily.


	3. From Past to Present

Chapter Three

From Past to Present

The sleek black car sitting outside, quite a ways from the mountain under the cover of trees seemed so foreign to Evangeline. She'd expected a horse-drawn carriage, not this which looked to be made out of a type of metal. So much had changed, how would she ever catch up with the times?

"This is the new form of transportation?" she asked, her fingers gliding over the smooth surface. It seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, making it appeal more mystical than it really was.

Elijah smirked slightly "Yes. It's an automobile, known better now as a car. It's mechanical and runs on fossil fuel. Most anyways. Some can run on solar power or battery" he explained as he pressed a button on a small plastic object in his hand that unlocked the doors.

They both slipped inside and shut the doors with a light thud. Evangeline was mesmerized by the inside even more so than by the outside. The blue lights glowing along the dashboard seemed so alluring, almost like magic. She looked down at her bare feet, underneath them was a little scruffy rug that tickled her feet when she fidgeted them. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Glancing over at Elijah curiously "It seems more like magic to me, dear brother." She looked back to the glow and leaned forward to press a button. A gust of cold air came, moving her hair and creating goose bumps over her exposed skin.

"It's air conditioning" Elijah spoke up "It's helpful during the hot weather." He watched, trying to hide a smile as she continued to press random buttons. One sprayed a jet of water on the windshield wipers and another turned on the radio. Music blasted in the car and Evangeline jumped, quickly turning it off.

"Music. Well, it does save time from going to the opera" she said thoughtfully.

"Ah, the opera. I miss the opera. They still have it, of course, but it just isn't the same" Elijah murmured, his eyes on the road.

Evangeline bit her lip as she continued to look around her surroundings, her eyes settling on a small round hole in front of what Elijah called the gear shift. She stuck her finger in, as a girl with a child-like mind would do. There was a spark and she gasped, pulling back her finger in a hurry. Her eyes widened looking at the tip of her finger where the skin was burned slightly. She watched as it healed and frowned "I think I've angered the.. car" she said looking over at him with wide eyes.

Elijah chuckled, making sure her skin had healed before smiling "It's a cigarette lighter, or cigar, whatever the preference."

"Cigars. I remember those. I always thought they smelt so sweet" she said as she recalled the memory "I had picked one up you know, I wasn't even going to try and light it, though I was curious. Nik caught me and snatched it so fast my little finger broke" she pouted, bending her pinkie "Do you remember that? Oh, you were so angry with him. I've never seen you so upset" she sighed "Is he still like that?" she asked, her voice turning to a whisper "Every action laced with blunt fury."

Elijah frowned nodding "I'm afraid so, but I have hope that he will change.. one day" he offered a small smile "One day something will happen and he'll change."

Evangeline grinned "Yes," she agreed, "He will."

"It's wonderful to have you back, Eve," Elijah said in a soft tone, his eyes soft as he held her tiny hand in his. The long drive from West Virginia to New Orleans wouldn't seem very long at all.


	4. Arriving

Chapter Four

Arriving

Butterflies had been fluttering about in Evangeline's stomach ever since Elijah had passed the Welcome to New Orleans sign about a mile back. She bit her lip, getting antsy as they neared closer and closer to their destinations.

"What of Kol, and Finn?" she asked softly, she wasn't exactly fond of Finn after what he'd done a thousand years ago to her, and Kol wasn't her favorite either due to his lack of humanity.

Elijah gave a slight nod, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, getting a bit nervous himself, "They come around from time to time. Not as often as Niklaus, however."

Smiling, Evangeline looked over at him "When will you tell me what the surprise is?" she asked excitedly.

Back when they had just left the state of West Virginia, Elijah had been catching her up on anything she might need to know. Cell phones, television, airplanes. But he had also mentioned that he had a surprise for her when they got to New Orleans and she had been bursting with curiosity ever since, asking questions to see if she could guess what it was, but Elijah was a tough nut to crack.

Elijah grinned, shaking his head "Not until we get to the house, Eve. It will be soon, I promise."

That still didn't calm her as she was practically bouncing in her seat when he finally pulled up to the massive mansion. She got out, her bare feet touching the pavement, but she didn't seem to care as she gazed up at the house smiling. It had been the governor's house, it was a house she knew and had been very fond of.

"I know this" she murmured admiring it.

Elijah nodded smiling "We've added a few adjustments to fit our needs" he offered his arm as gentlemen would and lead her to the door, letting it swing open before stepping inside.

The house was quiet with only a few lights on to make it visible, not that they needed the lights, but it did make space appear homier.

Elijah sighed softly, happy to be home "Rebekah. I'd like to see you a moment please" he said in an average tone, knowing she'd hear him.

The sound of a door opening and heels clicking down the upstairs hall could be heard. Evangeline was grinning from ear to ear as she finally saw her appear at the top of the stairs. Rebekah's expression said it all when her eyes landed on her sister she'd thought she'd never see again.

"You've brought her back, Elijah" Rebekah's voice was shocked and filled with emotion as she was suddenly down the stairs. She grabbed Evangeline's hands and grinned "Where did you find her?"

Elijah smiled as he watched his sisters reunite, a softness in his eyes "In the West Virginian mountains. One by devil's peak had been blown out, man made" he nodded thinking, why did Klaus go to such lengths to hide Evangeline?

"I hope you can find her something a little more suitable to wear with the times we're in. And Rebekah, nothing that Eve is uncomfortable with" Elijah spoke in his calm voice as he walked over to a small shelf which contained an assortment of differently shaped bottles. He poured himself a bit of brandy and sipped at it.

"Of course" Rebekah agreed "I just wonder how Nik will-" she was suddenly cut off by an angry voice.

Klaus came into the room, his eyes settling on Evangeline, his expression shifting to an angry scowl "What the (heck)..." he glanced to Elijah "what have you done?" he growled with a rage, ready to snap his brother in half.

"Perhaps," Elijah began calmly, "The real question is what have you done?"

That familiar angry and distraught expression surfaced on Klaus's face. "Did you even for once think why I had her away!" he shouted, making the chandelier above them sway. He suddenly shot across the room and shoved Elijah, sending him into the opposite wall.

"Nik!" Evangeline grabbed his arm, not seeming to care if he were to throw her off too. "Nik," she said again, looking up at him with her doe-like eyes. She didn't seem angry to see him, but she was panicked by what he might do. He looked to her then, and they gazed at each other for a full minute before Klaus gently pushed her off and left the room, not speaking another word. She was sure he'd be needing a drink.

Evangeline glanced over at Elijah and bit her lip making her way to him, seeing the wound from the mantel that dug into his back was already healing. She bit her lower lip as fixed his tie and collar "Let me talk to him" she murmured "There's no need for fighting."

Elijah gazed down at her, smiling softly, he always trusted her to act as a mediator, she was better at staying calm than even he himself was. He just hoped Klaus was in a listening mood.


	5. Reunion

Chapter Five

Reunion

Klaus held a glass of bourbon in hand, staring into the flames of the burning fire. "Evangeline wasn't this enviable." He simply commented, not wanting to turn-truthfully he couldn't face her after knowing he'd locked her up for so long. But what they didn't understand is it was for her safety, to protect the only innocent thing they had left.

Evangeline slowly went to him, standing near him "It didn't have to be" she murmured, her hands folded properly pressed to her stomach.

"I was trying to protect you!" He suddenly snapped, his temper short and never lasting that long, especially when he was defending something or someone. He placed a hand on the end table as the other held his drink. His breathing was heavy.

Evangeline jumped back and stumbled into a small table with wide, fear-filled eyes. She could feel tears start to run down her cheeks as she looked away, quickly wiping her cheeks afraid her weakness will make him further upset.

He placed down the glass with a shaky hand, making his way toward her. "I may not be like Elijah, who is a gentleman in his ways of protecting you-I may be brutal and fearless but it doesn't mean I'm not trying to do the same thing." He explained, his voice quieter now.

Evangeline allowed her eyes to look up to meet his eyes "You make it sound as though I'd never forgive you..." she murmured softly.

"I wouldn't expect it, the others won't Evangeline. They don't understand my ways." He pleaded, looking down at the ground and pushing his hands through his hair in frustration. "You were so precious and innocent and the world Evangeline, lovely, it's so cruel."

Evangeline watched him for a moment before going to him and took his hands in her small silky ones "That is why I should be here" she murmured "Only that innocence and light can fight away the darkness that surrounds us" she said softly, bending her head to look into his eyes, her eyes soft as they had been last time they talked.

"But love, I am the darkness-the cruel. It takes a human form inside of me." He explained, looking down at her. "I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you and locking you in a coffin was the only way to give you the constant protection that I didn't even need to be around for. That is something Elijah and Rebekah will never understand, they'll only see me for the bad, not the good that comes out of it." He told her.

Touching Klaus's cheek she smiled softly "I understand your reason, but Nik, bad things happen. Something could happen to me, or something might not, and personally I'd rather not miss out on the not" she said softly "I know it's hard, but sometimes you have let faith guide and trust everything will be alright." She smiled "And anyways, you will be protecting me by going with Rebekah and me for clothes shopping. Please, Nik," she giggled, "Don't let me look ridiculous."

Klaus let out a small sigh, giving a brief nod. "Fine love, but only because I'm not having you flashing every aspect and Rebekah gets out of hand." He told her, looking down upon her properly-his lips lighting into a soft smile, rare for Klaus. "Who knows, I might even have a better taste than her." He teased, raising his brows.

Evangeline grinned, her light buttery giggle filling his ears again.


	6. Reinventing The Old-Fashioned

Chapter Six

Reinventing The Old-Fashioned

The light chime of the bell as the store door swung open was now a very familiar sound of the day. Rebekah had been dragging Evangeline to every decent clothing store near New Orleans. Luckily, Klaus had tagged along, becoming the mediator between Eve and Rebekah - who at one point had her try on a pair of skimpy booty shorts.

Evangeline sat down on the cream-colored ottoman in the classy waiting room just outside the dressing room, "My feet hurt" Evangeline complained with a sour frown.

"You just aren't used to shoes yet," Rebekah said, scanning through a rack of clothes, pushing the definite no's to the side.

Frowning, Evangeline slipped off the neon pink converse to massage her sore feet "We've been shopping for hours. Don't you ever get sick of it, Rebekah?"

"Sadly, no" Klaus spoke up then, having situated himself on a separate sofa, one leg resting on the cushion while the other stayed to the ground. In his hand, he held a skinny glass filled to the brim with bubbly champagne. "She's what's referred to as a shopaholic." Klaus gave Evangeline his signature smirk before bringing the glass to his lips.

Rebekah scowled at her brother "It is not an addiction, and if you don't like it then leave." She went back to searching through the clothing.

"I'm staying for the pure fact that I don't want Evangeline coming home dressed as an out of place Miley Cyrus" he gave a light shrug, his gaze on Rebekah as she rolled her eyes.

"What shall I dress her as then Nik? Cinderella, or Snow White perhaps? Dressing her as some weak princess won't do her any good here in New Orleans. The vampires here already see us as a threat and let's face it, she's an easy target."

"Perhaps now you understand my reasoning for keeping her away." Klaus' eyes were hard and his voice was low as he watched Rebekah freeze mid-swipe. There was a long silence before Rebekah spoke again.

"She should have had a choice" Rebekah started her search again as Klaus tilted the champagne glass back until it emptied. As he leaned over for the bottle to pour himself another glass he watched Evangeline dig her toes into the white squishy carpet. He smiled a bit, remembering how she'd walk everywhere barefoot no matter where it was. He remembered how she'd made him try walking in a field without his shoes. It hadn't lasted very long, he'd felt far too vulnerable. Maybe that was the secret to how Evangeline stayed so in control while the rest of them had lost themselves. She'd never killed a single soul, and Klaus wasn't sure he'd ever understand how, or why.

"Evangeline, will you come here a moment?" Klaus asked as he sat up, planting both feet on the ground.

Evangeline stood and walked to him, standing next to his knees, her hands folded behind her back. She followed orders as if it were still three hundred years ago, she always did as she was told especially if the order name from Klaus, or Elijah, or her father, Mikael.

Reaching into his pocket he slowly removed a gold chain, a single charm dangling from one of the rings. It was their family's crest. "Now that you're back, I believe you should have something to resemble our family" he murmured holding his hand out to her.

A grin lit up her face and she stuck put her wrist eagerly, her other arm staying behind her back. "It's beautiful, Nik. Thank you" she beamed excitedly as he latched it on, still holding her hand.

"Well, gold does suit you, love" he smiled, patting her hand before letting go.

"Evangeline," Rebekah smiled, "I want you to try this outfit on."

At the moment Evangeline wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a floral patterned shirt. The only thing she'd agreed to wear. Evangeline sighed and made her way to Rebekah, taking the outfit. This day would never seem to end, but she would much rather be Rebekah's dress up doll for the day than spend even another second in that coffin.


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven

Memories

The Tenth Century

The agonized sound of a scream echoed through the night and reached Evangeline's ears. She lay in bed within her small dwelling, the sound had awoken her and she now listened to the chirping crickets, wondering what had created that awful sound of torment. There was another scream and Evangeline sat up, her long hair pulled back for sleep and her night dress just slightly too big for her since it had originally been for Rebekah.

She stood from her little sleeping quarter and opened the door made of sticks and branches. Outside appeared to be black with night, but far off in the brush, she could see the small flicker of a flame. She glanced behind her, Rebekah was fast asleep on her side of the little dwelling, but her mother wasn't here. Where was she?

Frowning, Evangeline stepped into the night, ignoring the prick of sticks on her bare feet as she made her way toward the little flame. The cold air prickled her skin, as did the next scream that echoed off the nearby trees. She quickened her pace, whoever was in so much pain she knew she had to do something. She had to help.

Evangeline made her way through the thicket, nobody was supposed to travel into these woods because of the werewolves. After Henrik was attacked, they'd all been extremely cautious.

With each careful step, Evangeline was beginning to see more and more of the scene. There was her mother standing near a fire, Elijah near her father Mikael who held an object in his hand, and... Klaus pinned to an object. She watched as her father's arm came down and heard Klaus' scream pierce right through her.

Evangeline stood there in absolute shock. They were tormenting him, purposefully hurting him. She watched her brother's wounds heal from the whip in her father's she knew what she was doing, Evangeline was crashing through the rest of the thicket. She pushed past Elijah and stopped in between Niklaus and Mikael, putting her arm out and screamed out a sharp "No!" just as the whip came down and wrapped around her arm, slicing through her flesh and streaming blood down her arm, staining her white gown.

"Evangeline!" Esther gasped out, running for her. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way "Oh, Evangeline" she murmured, holding her wrist to examine the wound.

Evangeline cried out in pain and fear, her arm not healing, of course. She was human, the only human of all her siblings.

Mikael stood in shock "Evangeline, you should not have tried to intervene. This is your brother punishment" he said going to her, having dropped the whip.

The blood continued to flow as Esther looked to Elijah, who was staying a distance away with wide eyes. He could feel his gums ache and his stomach churn, his sister blood never made him feel so hungry. He swallowed, meeting his mother's eyes.

"Elijah," she said "Take Evangeline back. Clean her up... and send Finn here" she spoke in a calm, clear voice.

Elijah gave a nod and slowly walked to her, taking Evangeline by the wrist, holding his breath as best he could, but the pounding in his ears made it nearly impossible to think.

"Elijah," Esther said looking at him "You can do this" she murmured "No go."

Elijah gave a sharp nod and began to lead Evangeline through the woods, trying to slow down for her, but he wanted to get there and get her cleaned up. The smell was intoxicating, so much so he could feel the veins under his eyes start to wriggle into visibility. He closed his eyes as he walked, thinking of anything else but that blood. He thought of how Evangeline hadn't hesitated to stand between father and Niklaus... why couldn't he have done that? Was he truly a coward?

It seemed an eternity before Elijah arrived at the dwelling that Kol and Finn shared and opened the door seeing they were both awake and talking. They saw her and then they caught the smell of the blood and tensed.

"What's happened?" Finn asked as he got to his feet.

Elijah swallowed "Mother needs you. Go" he said quickly "Kol, go to Rebekah," he said, not wanting him around Evangeline in this state.

They quickly left and Evangeline was set on Finn's bed. The tears ran down her cheeks as Elijah worked to clean her arm up, wringing out a cloth and began dabbing her arm, keeping his grip on her wrist to keep her arm in place. Frowning each time she winced and tried to pull away.

Finn blinked as he listened to his mother "You want me to change Evangeline?" he asked "You said she would stay a human.." he said in confusion.

"I was wrong" Esther began "She needs to be protected, and she is far too vulnerable as a human.

"But, Mother..." Finn began.

Esther quickly cut him off "Do as I say, Finn. I know what is best for her..."

Finn stared at her for a long moment before nodding slowly "Yes mother" she knew what was best, and he had to trust that.

Elijah had managed to clean up most of the blood, wishing she could heal quickly like the rest of them. Just as he placed the dirty cloth in the bowl of water Finn walked in slowly and closed the door behind him, locking it. Something he never did

Elijah frowned, sensing something was different "What is it?" he asked.

Finn hesitated before speaking "Mother has just informed me that Evangeline's time as a human as come to an end" he said walking toward them.

The words sunk slowly into Evangeline's mind "What?" she whispered watching him "No, no she promised me she I wouldn't change. So that I could have children. She promised me, and she would never lie to me..."

Finn frowned watching her "She's just told me. I know it may seem awful, but mother knows best" he murmured sitting next to her.

A panic arose in Evangeline and she looked to Elijah "Elijah, please. Don't let him. I can't have children if I turn. She promise me..." she pleaded in desperation.

He was in shock, not knowing what to do. What could he do? If she was to turn he couldn't stop his parents, could he? "Perhaps we talk with her. Change her mind. I am sure right now she is just feeling rushed."

"No" Finn intervened "It's to be done now" he bit into his wrist, and before Evangeline could try to get away he pulled her back to him and forced his wrist to her mouth and made her drink it down "I am sorry, little Eve, but mother knows best" he murmured softly into her ear as she struggled. The wounds on her arm healed, and he let her go, blood stained around her mouth.

"Please, Elijah!" she screamed out, now more than desperate for him to intervene, for him to save her from the fate she didn't want.

Elijah watched her, pain in his eyes "Finn wait, there has to be another way" he said quickly, but before he could say anything more her head snapped to the side and a crack echoed through the small dwelling. Evangeline fell to the ground, like a doll.

"No!" Elijah went to his knees and picked her up in his arms, holding her to him. He looked up at Finn unable to speak, though his mind was screaming. How could he do this? Why couldn't he listen to him?

Finn frowned watching Elijah before heading out and patted his shoulder lightly "Mother knows best" he murmured before heading out, leaving Elijah to stare in grief down at their sisters limp body.

"Evangeline, are you alright?" Elijah's voice broke into her daydream.

Evangeline looked up, back in the present sitting on the couch in their parlor. She offered a small smile "Yes" she said, her hands flattening out the new dress she and Rebekah had finally agreed on at the nearby clothing store.

His eyes didn't leave her, not convinced.


	8. Bakers Choice

Chapter Eight

Bakers Choice

The Mikaelson's kitchen smelled like a dream. Hazy with heat from the oven and warm from the sun shining through the sliding glass doors. Evangeline had grown fond of the kitchen, and with the help of her siblings learned the ways of new technology. Lately she'd been spending her time baking. Some of her own recipes, and many new ones from a book called "A Baking Book for Beginners." A gift from Rebekah. Eve baked cookies, tarts, doughy pastries, cupcakes, and of course cakes. As much as she enjoyed the baking process – it was calm and serene – she enjoyed decorating the cakes she made most of all. While Rebekah taught her about mascara and blush, she was teaching herself about dirty icing and elegant piping.

"Well, something smells extraordinary" Klaus' voice came through the kitchen. He was quiet, talking as low as the heat wave that enveloped them, for fear he'd make her cake in the oven fall before it had time to breathe cool air. "I could swear you had a bed of your own, but perhaps you prefer the kitchen floor?" a smirk graced his lips as his eyebrows raised.

Evangeline smiled over at him "Hard work will eventually lead to good work. Wasn't it you who told me that?" or perhaps it had been Elijah, it certainly seemed more something he'd say to her.

He leaned up against the counter "I don't recall. Words of wisdom from our brother, I'm going to assume. Either way. You truly enjoy this, don't you?" to see anything make his sister to content made him happy, and the stress seemed to alleviate when he knew his little Eve was in here having no harm come to her. Aside from an occasional hot pan on sensitive skin.

With a nod, she began mixing her ingredients together. She'd found a recipe for buttercream icing and was experimenting to create her own twist. Right now, it consisted of powdered sugar, butter, vanilla, milk, and an herb she'd collected as a child that had a distinct honey-suckle flavor that she'd bought in the city while out with Rebekah during a shopping spree. She spooned a bit from the bowl and handed it to him, "What do you think?" she asked, watching him place the spoon on the tip of his tongue. Seeing that smile of approval appear made her grin.

"Distinct. It's exceptional" he smiled lightly. With Eve, he could be the man before father turned them. The man that sat with his sisters during storms and hushed them to sleep in the safety of his presence. He didn't feel the need to hide under the cover of devilish wolf, and even if that's who he was on the inside, she brought out a lighter man in him. Someone who could smile in sincerity without the trace of sarcasm that usually hid beneath.

Grinning, Eve turned to the oven, which had dinged. She slipped an oven mitt over her hand and took the two cake pans out setting them side by side on a rack to cool. "I remember baking bread with mother. It was a hot business, and by the end of the day I was scorched to near bone from the heat. I always went back though. I remember being so fascinated how yeast alone could make a dough rise," she looked over at him and smiled kindly, "Only one ingredient. It still bewilders me to this day."

"Oh, I think everything bewilders you, Evangeline," he smirked slightly as he removed a silver object from his wrangler jean pocket and handed the sleek device to her, "It's a cell-phone. In there are the names and numbers of Elijah, Rebekah, and myself. If you were to ever be in any sort of trouble you'd simply press the name and we will answer. No matter what."

Eve's face fell as she looked at the object. Yes, it was pretty, and a perfectly usable gift, but she didn't like the message it came with. "Do you think I will be in some sort of trouble, Nik?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes searching his for comfort. Did he truly think her to be a lost cause that any form of trouble she'd need to call for help? "I am a vampire too, you know," she murmured putting the phone into her apron pocket, "I'm just as strong as you and just as fast."

"I am not doubting your physical capabilities, sister. What I do doubt is your gullible nature that might lead you to danger in the first place. This world is cruel. It's why I kept you away from it until all our enemies would be dead."

"Then you never planned to rescue me in the first place, did you?" she felt herself becoming distressed, "You'll always have enemies, because you never stop trying to take what isn't yours. No man should have the kind of power you have. It goes against nature and you know that. Still you play me the sap who cannot fend for herself in any situation."

His voice grew tense as his anger started to boil, "You are not understanding my concept..."

"What is your concept, then, Nik? That I should run into the pit of danger and dare you to come to my aid? I am not the girl, Niklaus. I am smart. I know when to run away and I know when to fight."

"The issue is, sweetheart, sometimes you get the two confused. That is all I'm saying. You fight when you should run."

"Should I always be running then? Like you've been? I will not run, nor be lured in like a fish by a shiny object. If you want me safe, then teach me to protect myself. In some cases, if I were to be in danger, what if I cannot run and I cannot call for help?" she asked him "What then? Am I to be a damsel and fall at the hands of a vengeful enemy? I do not like fighting. I despise it, but I am willing to learn if someone is willing to teach." She frowned deeply, her forehead creasing in distraught.

With a soft sigh, he walked towards her and nodded, "You're right," he frowned "Though I hate to admit it. You're right. You do need to be taught. Tomorrow morning. Elijah will teach you, and I'm sure Rebekah will have her say in the event."

"And you?" she asked.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth again, "I have business to attend to tomorrow."


	9. Fight or Flight

Chapter Nine

Fight or Flight

The sun broke away from the horizon of the eastern sky, and as the city of New Orleans emerged from its darkness Evangeline was already dressed and ready to take on the day. After slipping on a pair of sneakers she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The yoga pants Rebekah gave her were so form fitting she could see the entire outline of her petite lower frame. She felt practically naked looking at the curve of her figure. Even the short sleeve black t-shirt exposed the smooth, pale skin of her arms. Why did women in the twenty-first century must be so revealing? Though, she supposed it could be worse. She could be wearing the entirely too short shorts she'd seen on a few girls jogging by on a path in the park. Not only did she notice their dress, but she was very aware of the way the men ogled them, and heard them boast about bedding them. Though, they'd used much less appropriate terms.

With a sigh, she put her hair up into a high ponytail that revealed her slender neck, and it made her cringe. This wasn't what she was used to, but if she were to fit in with society she had to adopt these new fashion statements. No matter how much she wished she could lace on her dress again that covered every inch of her body. Perhaps she wasn't against the idea of being revealed so much as the reactions she'd receive from it. She did not crave the attention from men as other women seemed to. She herself feared the idea of a man looking upon her body with lust rather than love, but she knew if she'd ever admit that to Klaus he'd never leave her be and be her personal body guard for the rest of forever. This was why today was so necessary. She had to prove she could handle herself in situations where she felt threatened.

Tossing one more glance at the long length mirror she looked herself over once more before leaving and bounding down the stairs to the bottom floor of the compound. Elijah was already there and she couldn't help but to smile. "Even when I try to rise earlier than you, somehow you always beat me."

Elijah simply smiled "Ah, well you would have beat me if I hadn't set an alarm clock."

"Oh… well, yes I don't have one of those. Dawn is my alarm clock I suppose" she smiled walking closer to him "What exactly are we going to be doing today?" Her brother wasn't in the suit and tie he'd been in for all the time she'd come back, and it was a tad strange seeing him in jeans and a gray t-shirt. It was even more strange to see him in tennis shoes.

"My goal, all in all, is to teach you your own protection methods. Others ways might not work in your favor and I want you to be aware of what you can do on your own without the help of anyone else," he paused, "Rebekah and Niklaus have a more… attack method to evade enemies. I myself prefer a more logical approach, and you have always been very intelligent Eve. We need to find your strengths mentally before we can begin physically" he smiled crookedly and looked her petite frame over.

"I know that I'm not very big, Elijah, but I am still an original vampire and I have near the same strength as you and Nik. I would just rather… flee than fight."

Nodding slowly Elijah pursed his lips into a thin line, "Answer me this. If you were to be alone in the city and someone injected you with Vervain, rendering you unconscious, how would you flee?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows, "I should be honest with you, Evangeline. Sometimes fleeing is not an option, and you must fight. Perhaps there are other options in certain situations, but all in all when it comes to their life and yours, you must pick yours. I can't stress enough the number of enemies we've all acquired over the centuries and unfortunately our brother is right when he says you are an easy victim. With your unwillingness to fight they will take that as an advantage. The methods of torture have not changed much over the years. It is still brutal and they will not change their ways so long as we stand on the Earth breathing the same air."

Eve cringed. The idea of being tortured was an unimaginable concept to her. She was the girl who cried out when sticking her finger in a berry bush. How could she withstand someone purposely causing bodily harm to her? The answer was simple. She couldn't. She knew she would easily crack under such abuse. "What am I to do then?" she looked at him "Am I to become the person I always feared to be? Well I refuse. I will not change in any other way than a better understanding of how to protect myself. I will not become the monster father says we are, because we are not. No matter how many bad decisions any of us makes. I stand firmly on that stance, Elijah. Do not try and sway me."

Her brother was silent for a long moment before nodding "I will teach you ways to defend yourself so that your actions won't end another's life, but I can't guarantee either myself or Niklaus will be so kind if we were to be involved." He walked towards her and took her hands in his which made her smile slightly, always admiring his gentleness when it came to her. However, before she could say her thanks, he suddenly had her turned and her hands pinned behind her back keeping her in place. "Now you're in this position and you have no way of fleeing. What will you do?"

She didn't know, didn't have a clue, so she stayed silent. "I don't know" she said with a small frown, scolding herself for her own lack of common knowledge.

"That's alright. That's why we're practicing. First, you want to give yourself a chance to escape. In doing so you'll need to cause a little damage," with his foot he moved her ankle so the heel of her shoe was on the toe of his, "You'll either kick the person in the shin. You'll do this with vigor, do you understand? You cannot hold back, if you break a bone that's more power to you. He won't be dead, but he will be hurt, and you must live with that. Then," he took her elbow in his hand, "Once he is hurt more than likely he will lower his head, in this moment you'll ram your elbow between his eyes. Again, do not hold back." He turned her then to face him and smiled a bit, "Then when he lets go of your hands to take the advantage and knee him."

"Knee him where?" she asked puzzled.

Elijah had to chuckle and shook his head, "The groin, Eve."

"Oh my…"

"You can do it," he smiled, "I know you can. Once he's fallen to the ground that is when it's time to run. Especially if you feel truly threatened. You run until you can't get here and with your family. There's no greater protection."

The sound of slow clapping came from the balcony above. Eve looked up and saw her brother, Nik, watching them and clapping as though he were in the audience of a horrible opera. "Quite the lesson, brother. Though you fail to mention to her the odds of any vampire not being able to subdue her with other means is quite high. You also lack the urgency the attacker would have. It takes but one second of his time to snap her neck and have his way with her."

"His way with me?" she asked, suddenly frightened.

Klaus simply continued as though she hadn't spoken, "There will be no time for her to concentrate doing those things in order. I suggest your amp your lesson, brother. The vampires who wish her harm will not be playing on level one." With those words, he turned and disappeared upstairs.

Elijah's eyes casted downward and he let out a soft sigh, looking to Eve and smiled softly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Back to practicing hm?"

Despite being terrified of what Nik had said, she nodded. She had to at least try to learn these defensive maneuvers, if not to protect herself, at least to give herself a little more peace of mind. It seemed to her the progress planned for her in the future was more than an arm reach away.


	10. The Man with Blue Eyes

Chapter Ten

The Man with Blue Eyes

Happy Tenth Chapter!

 **Make sure you leave your reviews to let me know if I should be doing something differently with this story line. I'm certainly open to ideas and suggestions!**

 **I also apologize for the sudden change in scenery from last chapter. Truth be told I began writing this story when The Originals first came out and weren't living in the Compound. I only just realized it until now, so don't worry if it's now talking about the compound rather than the house. Just trying to go with the flow.**

The large faced, grandfather clock struck noon in the parlor of the Mikaelson compound. Eve had been nestled in the corner of the couch with a worn book in her lap. She'd gone through the collection in the personal library happily settling with a book she'd never read before, but seemed interesting. The book was Pride and Prejudice. As she read she felt as though she'd been transported to another world; a kinder world. One she wished to live in again.

Evangeline glanced up as the clock struck and had suddenly reminded her she had a grumbling stomach having not been fed since 8:00 that morning. She closed the aged book and stood, walking the book back to its place on the shelf, taking care that she wouldn't lose her place. After it was secure on the shelf she walked back to the couch and picked up the blanket she'd used to warm her always chilled feet and neatly folded it into a square, resting it on the arm rest.

As much as her brothers would prefer, she did not want to stay in the house today. The sky was gorgeous and she wanted to enjoy a nice lunch in the shade outside one of those little cafes that always looked so inviting when she'd pass by in car. Guilt began to rise in her chest as she thought of simply leaving the compound on her own without telling anyone, but if she were to tell anyone then they'd accompany her. That was what she didn't want. She was a woman, not a child, she didn't need a babysitter. After a little more convincing she picked up the little purse that contained the money she'd need and headed out the door.

Feelings of excitement and worry swirled in her stomach as she walked down the main stretch of Bourbon street. It really was a gorgeous city with so much life and culture, she could now see why her family had chosen to settle here. A realm of supernatural entities and superb jazz, what more could they ask for? She soon came upon the little café she'd noticed before, but Nik was in too much of a hurry to stop. She entered the little place that was busy with customers and waitress trying to keep up with the influx of lunch goers.

Eve stood patiently in line, trying to ignore a man in front of her who constantly stamped his foot and checked his watch. Why was everyone in such a hurry? She understood the urgencies of lunch breaks and returning to work on time, she was adamant about arriving to her destinations on time, but she noticed this form of impatience even from tourists who were on vacation. The idea of never slowing down left a distasteful film in her mouth. When it was her turn, she asked what the barista recommended for her to try, having not much experience with lattes or cappuccinos. A voice sounded behind her.

"That would depend if you have a sweet tooth" the deep voice said.

Blinking in surprise by the unexpected answer, she turned her head to see over her shoulder. Behind her stood a tall man dressed in a dapper suit and tie. His dark hair was slicked back and parted to the side, looking clean and comely. Though it was his face that drew her attention immediately. Those eyes, as blue as the arctic, and that face as chiseled as a Greek sculpture. His lips curved into a rather attractive smile and she couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment before being brought back to reality by his smooth voice again.

"If you were to prefer a sweetened taste I'd say a Caramel Macchiato. Assuming you like caramel, that is."

"Yes, sir. I should think I do" she paused, thinking back to the lesson in modern day behavior by women her age, fully aware she didn't sound from this century. She pursed her lips into a thin line, she'd have to watch more movies if she were to fit in with society properly.

There was this slight glitter in his eyes, humor perhaps? She watched him as he stepped forward and took out a crisp twenty from his billfold and handed it to the barista. "A Caramel Macchiato for the lady, added extra whip topping for the occasion. For myself a dark roast coffee plain, please." It didn't occur to Eve that he'd just paid for her drink until the steaming cup was handed to her.

"Oh, you didn't have to pay for my drink. I have money" she said furrowing her eyebrows with concern, she knew her family had plenty of money and didn't need anyone to aid them in finances.

The smile that graced his lips before appeared again and she was glad for it. There was a sensation of something warm in the pit of her stomach for those curved lips. "I'm aware," he said simply, "Give it a try. I think you'll like it."

Eve looked down at the steam billowing from the little opening in the lid. She placed her pale pink lips against the lid and allowed a small portion of the contents enter her mouth. It was scorching and delicious at the same time. She looked up at him to find him studying her with an interested expression, as if he were an artist observing a formation of nature "You're right. It's very good."

"Would you like to sit?" he asked politely, gesturing to an empty table in the corner of the café. The building had dispersed tremendously as those on lunch break left and tourists preferred the outside seating. She followed his hand to the table holding her steaming cup careful to not let it spill. She wondered why someone would choose a hot drink on a hot day. Yes, it was savory, but she couldn't see the reasoning. Wouldn't they prefer cool water?

"Thank you" she said as she smoothed her white, flower stitched patterned dress from behind, and sat down in the chair he offered. "What occasion is it?" she asked then "You told her 'for the occasion'. So, what is the occasion?"

He smirked slyly, "Meeting you, of course. I'm Ian. You are?"

A light pink blush spread along the apples of her cheeks. Meeting her was an occasion? "Evangeline," she said softly in a hushed voice, suddenly feeling very shy, "Though, you may call me Eve if you wish. I mean… you can if you want to." Curse her for reading Pride and Prejudice before leaving.

Ian raised a brow and smile, "I like Evangeline, actually. It's… unique. Originality is hard to come by these days."

"Oh, I'm quite Original," she grinned widely at her own inside joke, "Thank you. For paying for my drink. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know," he shrugged, "But I have learned from my own experience to never pass an opportunity that might be worthwhile."

What did he mean by that, had he thought she might be worthwhile? She gazed at him, studying his handsome features. He was easily the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. "That's good advice I suppose" her eyes casted downward to her hands which lay folded on the table politely, her long dark eyelashes brushing her the tops of her cheeks. She glanced up, catching him watching her again.

"You stare at me. Why?" she asked. She wasn't anything extraordinary to observe for so long. She was pretty, yet plain; simple.

With a shrug of his shoulders he leaned forward, his long index finger tapping against the brim of his coffee lid. "I suppose I'm trying to understand why you're so different from everyone else here. I can't say I've met someone who's struck my interest so… instantly."

"I've struck your interest?" she asked in surprise "I'm not very interesting. You'd soon find that and find yourself bored."

"Somehow, I doubt that" he smirked crookedly, it was a nice smile, one that could bring a whirl of butterflies in her stomach. "It's because you think you aren't interesting that makes you more interesting," he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, "I simply wanted to learn your name, and perhaps…" he picked up a napkin from the holder and then removed a golden ballpoint pen from his breast pocket, "take a chance to see what might happen." He scribbled a ten-digit number and passed it to her.

Eve looked up as he stood from his seat, coffee in hand listening as he spoke "I'm a firm believer in chance. Unfortunately, I need to be somewhere right now, but if I get a call tonight," he tapped the napkin with his phone number, "It will be a chance worth taken." He smiled once more before nodding to her politely "I hope to hear from you soon, Evangeline."

She watched him as he walked out of the place. She continued to stare even when he was well out of sight, her mind racing. Never had a man been so forward and yet so gentleman like towards her. They were either gentleman or not. There was no in-between from her experience. She looked down at the phone number, a slow smile touching her lips. A soft sigh of content escaped her chest as she sat back in the chair and crossed her ankles under the table, taking another sip of the still steaming beverage in her hand. His fine-looking features etched into her memory for future pondering of what might be.


	11. Her Fatal Desire

Chapter Eleven

Her Fatal Desire

A week had passed since Evangeline had last seen the handsome-dapper young man who'd taken the time to take notice of her. She'd looked at the napkin with his number on it at least a dozen times a day, and still couldn't muster the courage to pick up the phone.

Even as she sat down at the dining table for breakfast with her family she couldn't help but to daydream, that face entering her mind more often than she'd have liked, and sending chills down her spine. She couldn't understand these feelings of… of… desire. Yes, she'd found other men attractive before, but none of them had affected her quite like this.

"Evangeline?" Elijah's voice broke her from her repose and she looked up with surprise.

"Yes?" a light blush spread evenly along her cheekbones, it wasn't the first time she'd been caught daydreaming by her brother. She could only hope they'd never dare enter her mind and see what it was that had her so transfixed.

Elijah paused for a moment, as if making sure she was truly paying attention now. He narrowed his eyes and intertangled his fingers together, "I asked if you had a good night's sleep."

"Oh," Eve responded, "Yes, I did. Thank you. It's much more comfortable with the air conditioning fixed. How is it we lived without them before?"

Rebekah smirked slyly and Eve knew she'd been observing her over the past few days and her behavior was out of place. From her gaze, it was like she knew just what was on her mind, or who was on her mind. "I have no idea," her sister spoke, "It's a luxury we all take for granted now, but how about we talk about a more interesting topic" she pressed, raising a trimmed eyebrow.

Eve immediately glanced to her brother, Nik, who had been paying more attention to the newspaper column than their conversation. He was her main concern. There was a reason Eve never searched for someone to love, she already knew the outcome. Any relationships in the Mikaelson family would always end in bloodshed. She'd witnessed her other siblings fall to the fate each time they began to feel happy with someone special. To Eve, the prospect of bringing someone home to a death sentence was not only unwise but selfish. She'd never be the cause of someone's death; that was her vow.

"I had been thinking of something to keep me busy. A world where women aren't looked down on for having a job is refreshing," she said taking a bite of a fresh strawberry, the sweet and tart taste reminding her of the jams and jellies she used to make with mother, "While I was walking on the street the other day I saw a little shop going out of business. There was a for sale sign in the window and a thought occurred to me. What if I were to open a business of my own?" she asked and then suddenly grinned happily "I could sell cakes and other baked goods. Oh, wouldn't that just be wonderful?" her voice filled with excitement she asked looking over at Elijah.

Elijah was the one she wanted the blessing to come from, for he was the one who knew the most in terms of market and finance. Of course, they had the money, but to know if he thought it might be a good idea would bring her hopes up to take on a new adventure and explore on her terms while in their safe guard.

She watched him as he pondered the idea and then smiled, "I think that's a fantastic idea, Eve. In fact, I have a feeling it would be quite successful. However, you will be in competition with many gifted culinary persons. Are you sure you want that kind of experience?" He dabbed his mouth with a white handkerchief, "I only say this because I don't want you to be discourage if things don't work out the first time. Holding a business can be… tricky."

"Oh, I know, but I promise, Elijah. I will be professional. What is the hurt in trying?" she asked frowning a bit, the way he talked had brought her hopes down a bit. He didn't think she could handle herself.

With a sigh, he nodded and leaned back in his chair, "I have no objections. Although, I will be there for any contract you sign. Don't be fooled by a friendly smile. Some people will not hesitate to take advantage of anyone they can to get themselves the best deal."

Excitement filled Eve's spirit and she hopped up from her chair and dashed around the table, hugging Elijah by the neck, "Thank you! I will not disappoint. I will watch Wolf on Wall Street. Rebekah says it is a movie about business."

Elijah raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Eve, no, that movie is not just about business," he glanced to Rebekah with a disapproving expression. Her sister just bit her lip pretending she hadn't heard the conversation as she ate her breakfast. "I'm not saying do not watch the movies you wish to watch, but I am saying when you watch any Rated R film, do not come to me with your concerns" he said sipping his tea.

"What concerns?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have plenty" he said nonchalantly taking up the newspaper after his brother had finished his section.

"What, our brother is saying, sweetheart. Use Google for your questions" Klaus said with a sly smirk, setting his elbows on the table and folding his hands together.

Eve scrunched her face in confusion, but she'd take the advice, though now she was terrified to watch any movie with a rating of R.

It was later that night and Eve had bathed, brushed her teeth and hair, and slipped into her nightgown. A pastel pink made of silk that dropped down just past her knees. She held in one hand her cellphone and in the other the napkin that Ian had written his number down.

She sat down in her bed, which swallowed her up it was so big, and slipped under the covers so her feet would be warm. Taking a deep breath, she started to dial the number, her heart fluttering like a family of butterflies. She glanced to the clock and bit her lip; 9 o'clock. She hoped it wouldn't be too late in the evening for him. The line picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" the familiar voice came, the voice that had been haunting her memories. An involuntary shiver ran down the length of her spine and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"Hello… I'm looking to speak with Ian" there was a pause on the other line.

"I wondered when you might call. I feared you might have forgotten about me," she could hear the smile behind his voice.

"Oh, never" she said without thinking and then pressed her hand to her forehead, why on earth would she say that?

Ian chuckled lightly, a soft crackle in his voice, an attractive laugh, "Well that is good news. So, what prompted you to finally call?"

Why had she called? She knew the easy and obvious answer. Cellphones were an easy form of communication that connected a person with another simply and easily. However, that answer would be a vague form of the truth. "I had thought about you," she said truthfully, "I have to be honest. You did leave a lasting impression."

"Did I?" he responded "That's a relief. I was afraid I scared you away. Did I impress you, Evangeline?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the face behind the phone call. She closed her eyes trying to formulate her answer without seeming so attracted to the man, but wasn't that what feelings were? Attraction first and love later? "You did. Now let me ask you something. Did you truly expect my call?" she waited patiently for his hesitant answer.

"I did, but when you didn't right away, I thought to myself. Maybe this girl isn't like others. I can't lie to you. I've given many women my number, but all have called me if not that night then the next day. They don't wait a week later. Why did you?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose I was afraid to. Men who impress often easily judge. I'd rather not be judged, not by any man, even those like you"

"Like me?"

"Handsome. Aristocratic. Charming. I'm sure you have many women clawing their ways up to be in your presence, but I do not wish to be one of them. You know you are all of those things and you are proud of them, why should I feed any ego you might possess?" a confidence entered Eve the longer they spoke.

"I can't say I don't have an ego. All men do, even if they won't admit it. You're an admirable woman, Eve," again she heard that dreamlike smile behind his gorgeous voice, "I respect that. In fact, I'm very glad you did call when you did. I have reservations tomorrow at one of my favorite restaurants and it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know one another."

Evangeline raised both eyebrows and glanced to her closed door, praying silently that nobody had heard any of their conversation. If they had she could be certain the answer would be no. "That does sound lovely. What will the restaurant be?" she asked, biting on her thumb nail, an old habit she did when nervous.

"That will be a surprise. You'll just have to trust me. What's your address? I'll pick you up tomorrow- "

"No," she quickly cut him off, "I'd much rather meet you than you pick me up" the idea that he'd enter the realm of her overprotective vampire family was concerning.

"Alright. Then we will meet in the booth where we first met"

"What time?" she asked with the beginning of a smile.

"Say 6 o'clock?"

"That time works. If it somehow doesn't I will be sure to let you know."

"Oh? You're not going to stand me up?"

"Oh, no. Why would anyone ever do that?" she asked blinking in surprise "That would be horribly rude of anyone…"

His chuckle came through again, "Hm, yes I suppose it would be. I will see you tomorrow then. Sleep well."

The line disconnected and Eve sat there staring at the dim screen of the phone, her mind traveling miles elsewhere. While her mind continued to race, her body began to relax into a sort of stupor. It was like she felt weightless suddenly; a lovely experience. Was this how all women felt when they planned an evening with an interesting and attractive man? It must be, it felt very instinctual.

She slid down under her covers after setting her phone on the side table, the comforter covering her up to her nose. She took in the scent of the fabric softener and let the idea of seeing Ian once more lull her into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Love Comes Softly

Chapter Twelve

Love Comes Softly

It was a maddening time getting ready for her very first date. So much so, Eve had to confide in Rebekah, despite her fear of becoming her own dress up doll.

"You cannot tell Nik, or Elijah. They'll surely do something to stop me and I'd rather not let Ian lose his head under Nik's wrath." Eve was persistent of this notion as Rebekah put different dresses up to her to see if it would fit the occasion.

"You don't need to tell me, love. Nik has been a tyrant over me with every man I've brought home, and unfortunately I don't think he will ever change" Rebekah knitted her eyebrows together as she pondered a thought.

Evangeline pouted slightly "I just don't understand why he doesn't want you to be happy, or any of us. Father is no longer with us and has no more reason to fear. So why doesn't he change? Sometimes I think he acts just like Mikael did."

"Eve. Don't say that to his face, do you hear me? That will hurt him more coming from you than anyone else" her warning tone calms Eves spirit and she nodded. She knew she'd never say it to her brother, for fear of hurting him, but it didn't mean she couldn't think it.

She waited patiently as Rebekah worked through both of their closets until she found something suitable for the night. "So," she glanced her direction, "What's he like, this Ian?" she smirked a bit "Is he handsome?"

Her cheeks blushed pink and she quickly looked away, nervously threading her fingers over the smooth cotton sheets. She'd not made her bed this morning, peculiar for her. "He might be," she responded, "I don't see how that's relevant."

"Oh, my God. He really does have you in a tizzy, doesn't he?" Rebekah giggled gleefully, "I have been waiting for this day. For you to find someone. You deserve happiness too, Eve. Don't forget that."

They shared kindly, sisterly smiles. "So, answer my question. What's he like?" she asked sitting next to her and leaning back on her elbows.

Eve held her hands in her lap, her fingers tangling and untangling again, her stomach a ball of nerves. "He's… quite charming. Dapper; dressed very well. He has these eyes, so blue and focused. And his smile, respectful yet confident. Very gentlemanly."

"Awe, Eve you're in love" Rebekah sat up, excitement in her voice.

"No," Eve corrected, "Love doesn't happen overnight. Real love emerges over time. Knowing a person's eye color is quite different than knowing them. No, I believe true love comes softly."

Rebekah smiled softly and nodded in understanding, "Hm, I suppose I'm not one to talk. I've always been the girl who loved too easily…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear sister. At least you have loved, in your heart you've always loved, and that is a far better story than one who refuses love. Without some form of love, life is empty. I don't want to be empty. I want to live…" she trailed off and looked over at her sister, "Do you think he could ever love me?"

Rebekah placed a soothing hand over her shoulder, "I do. He would be a fool not to," she said gently, "Now then. Time for hair and makeup."

Her eyes widened with uncertainty. The most she ever did now was a quick use of a mascara wand, she feared what Rebekah might have in store.

"Oh, don't give me that look, have some faith. You're in good hands" she laughed lightly. Eve trusted her sister not to make her look like a hooker, but she wasn't certain that she could make her look like someone a person would ever take a second glance at. She knew she was quite plain and she'd accepted it, taking on a whole new face worried her.

Evangeline now knew she had nothing to fear when in her sister's careful hand. Over the hour of getting ready Rebekah had changed her without changing her appearance. When Eve looked in the mirror and gazed at the final product she was amazed by her craftsmanship.

"Oh my," she touched her perfect skin with the tips of her fingers, "I look pretty" she said in amazement. Her eyelashes were feathered out, causing her brown doe-like eyes to almost sparkle in the reflection. Her cheeks looked forever subtly blushed. She remembered when she and Rebekah would pinch each other's cheeks when a suitable man would walk by in hopes he'd take notice of them. Back when they wanted nothing more than to be wifed. She wasn't sure much had changed to this day.

Rebekah smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder, "You're always gorgeous, darling. This only accents your features."

She bit her lip, thankful Rebekah had decided only to add a bit of chap stick to her lips rather than lipstick. Knowing her habits, it would be wiped off by the end of the night. She stood from the chair in front of the vanity and turned to her sister, embracing her in a hug. "Thank you, Rebekah." She was truly grateful to have her as a sister.

"Anytime," she returned the show of affection and pulled away to look at her, "Now go before you're late. It's almost six."

Eve grinned widely and nodded, turning to pick up the clutch from the edge of the bed that matched her simple light pink dress. The end barely grazed her knee, it had just the right amount of modesty. Just as she was about to leave the room, Rebekah took hold of her arm gently.

"Evangeline. You need to be careful. Remember what Elijah told you, if he tries anything…" she started and frowned a bit, "If he looks at you or touches you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable do not hesitate to get out of the situation. You do whatever is necessary, do you understand?"

Her forehead creased with a frown and she nodded, "I know. Not all men are saints. I'll be careful, I promise." She offered her a soft, reassuring smile, and then headed down the steps of the compound. Her nerves starting to stir again as she thought about the night ahead.


	13. When He Smiled

Chapter Thirteen

When He Smiled

Evangeline arrived at the café five minutes early and watched for Ian. Her eyes moved to the booth they'd sat at before and her heart skipped a solid beat when she saw him. He was just as handsome as before. His slick black hair parted evenly on the side, a dark blue suit and tie, and oh that face. He could truly take her breath away, or any woman for that matter, but he wasn't looking at any other woman. He was staring straight at her, his gaze fixed and focused. Those eyes could cut steel.

Taking a breath, she walked forward and sat down in front of him, hands resting on the table before her. "I apologize for being late."

Ian's lips curved into a crooked smile, "But you're perfectly on time, Eve. I don't think that means you're late."

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late means to not show up at all," she said, "Or at least that's how I was always taught…" she trailed off realizing how awfully silly she must have sounded. How many people today would have that as their time clock?

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured a light of humor touching his arctic eyes, "How old are you, Evangeline? Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. You just seem very wise for how young you look."

Evangeline looked down at her hands contemplating if she should answer truthfully. If he were to be much older than her on a human scale she was afraid others might look at him oddly and judge him from a distance. "Twenty," she said, glancing up to his face to see his reaction, "I'm sorry. I suppose I didn't take into consideration any age difference."

"Twenty isn't far off from twenty-five, and is perfectly acceptable. Have no worry," he smiled lightly and tapped his lips with his index finger watching her, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh I am. I've not eaten all day so that I'm hungry tonight" she nodded.

A light laugh bubbled from his throat and he leaned back in his seat, something must have baffled him and she had no idea what, "You know, most women are the opposite. They'll eat beforehand so they don't eat much during dinner."

Eve blinked in confusion tilting her head to the side studying him "Why would they do that? It doesn't make much sense to me."

"I suppose it has to do with not wanting to appear as though they eat a lot, they think it's undesirable to men."

"Well that's just silly," Eve said crossing her arms, "Everybody eats." She couldn't understand why someone would refrain from eating at a dinner, wasn't that what dinner was for? She watched him perplexed, and yet he just smiled, she was happy he found humor in her words rather than oddity.

Ian stood to his feet and offer her his arm which she gladly took to allow him to lead the way. "Where will we be going tonight?" she asked.

"Commanders Palace" he responded.

"Oh! My brother, Elijah, he says they are incredible. Is it spicy?" she asked with concern "I'm afraid I don't have much taste for too much spice."

He chuckled lightly and looked down at her "We can make sure your meal isn't spicy. I'll be sure of it."

Together they walked along the crowded Bourbon Street of the ever lively New Orleans until they reached his car. A sleek black Jaguar, she only knew this by the ornament on the hood, unfortunately she had not been gifted with the desire to learn about cars. That didn't mean she couldn't admire them, and she knew by the looks of this one it was expensive.

He opened the passenger door for her and she smiled getting in with a soft "Thank you." When he shut the door, she looked over the car's interior. It was impressive and she found herself still amazed by the complex engineering capabilities of today. "How far away is it?" she asked when he was seat and started the car to life with a soft hum.

"It's only fifteen minutes away, give or take. In the meantime, tell me about yourself," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

"What about myself would you like to know?" she asked, flattening her dress further so it wouldn't show more leg than she wanted. He must have noticed because he smirked slightly.

"Hobbies, wishes, aspirations. The sort. You seem like someone with dreams."

Evangeline smiled sheepishly and played with the ends of her hair which Rebekah had tied off to the side in an elegant fluffed braid, white bows in an occasional place. "I suppose there is one. I love to bake, I always have. There's a building for sale near here and I think I'll be opening a business," she looked over at him, the same excitement from before entering her voice, "Wouldn't that be lovely? A little bakeshop of my own…" she trailed off thinking of the idea.

Ian raised both eyebrows seemingly impressed "That's actually a nice idea. I think it would suit you, but you're aware New Orleans has many high-end bakery shops?"

"I know. Elijah has already told me it will be a competitive market, but I will try and make it differ from the others."

"And how will you do that? One of my majors is in marketing, Eve, and around here what sells in high demand is anything related to Voodoo. No offense, but I don't see you selling séance themed cakes."

Evangeline let out a bubbled giggle "No I don't think I'd see myself selling that either, but if I were to target a different demographic then maybe I'd have more luck."

He smiled when she laughed and looked over at her "What demographic might that be?" he asked curiously.

"Well, despite being in the land of Jazz and Voodoo, there are still some who like to see elegant things. If there weren't they'd not have a restaurant like Commanders Palace. I would simply have to advertise to those it would appeal to most in certain areas, right?" she asked, she always second guessed herself and searched for the approval of others.

"That is actually a very sound idea. Are you sure you're not the one with the marketing degree?" he asked a broad grin exposing perfectly white and straight teeth.

The compliment made her feel more certain that it was something she should do. "No," she giggled, "That right belongs to you."

A moment later they pulled up to the blue and white building of the Commanders Palace which was presented with the same beautiful means of architecture as the rest of the city. She stepped out as Ian opened the door for her and took his arm, which was quickly becoming a habit. A valet took the car away and she walked with him to the front doors.

The inner design was more impressive than that of the outside. Sculptures around the main points of the first parlor room and elegant table settings that would make any culinary artist proud. Up above hung a massive and gorgeous glittering ball of glass. The chandelier was the eye candy of the room and Eve could stare forever at the sparkling facets and be lost in their shimmer.

"Hello, Mr. Young," the welcoming waitress greeted, Eve quickly penciled in her memory that his last name was Young, "Your table is ready and by your instruction."

Ian smiled politely and gave a nod "Thank you," he said and allowed her to lead them to their seating in a private corner. Eve wondered if it was the usual place he would sit, and as though he read her mind he spoke, "I always call ahead to request this seat. I like the seclusion."

She couldn't help but blush when he pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in carefully before he himself would take his seat across from her. She was certain Elijah would approve of his manners.

"Can I start you with a drink?" the waitress asked, though her eyes never left Ian, it was as though she didn't exist. However, Ian stared straight at Eve as he spoke "I will have my usual, and make that a second." Eve watched the woman walk away and frowned a bit. Women certainly craved his attention, but she was no better, she craved it too. She had even caught herself wondering what it might be like to have his fingers touch her skin. She'd quickly dismissed the thoughts when she had them, they weren't what she should be desiring.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked and broke her concentration.

She looked over at him and forced a tight smile "I am. I just…" she glanced around the place "Feel as though people are staring."

With a chuckle, he nodded "Yes, well, I don't normally come here with a guest. I'm usually by myself."

"Why is that? Haven't they ever said yes to you before?"

"I'm sure they would have, but I've never asked anyone to join me before. No one aside from you, anyway."

"Oh," she murmured in surprise, "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. Why ask me when you could have asked anyone else?"

He answered with a shrug "I've never felt the desire to. People think that I can't see past them, but the truth is some people have very transparent skin," he traced a finger slowly over the napkin in front of him, "They think that I can't tell when they want to be with me because I'm rich and attractive, or if they want to be with me because they find me to be an interesting person."

"Doesn't rich and attractive lead to interesting?"

"Perhaps," he smiled slyly, looking down at the table and then back at her, "But you don't seem like the others. Perhaps you find me attractive, and that's not a bad thing, I happen to find you attractive. It's a natural response. However, you seemed very…hesitant to take me up on my offer. I can tell a lot of things about a person, Evangeline, and I can tell that you are kind. You are caring and understanding. You aren't the type of person to use others for what they have and your own selfish needs. You're different."

Eve looked down at the table, feeling her ears start to burn by his words. They were much appreciated and she wondered if he'd ever told a woman that before. "I think there are many values more important than material items." She looked up to meet his eyes and he smiled softly by her words. They didn't speak, they simply gazed into each other's eyes. Sharing a quiet moment where the energy between them became electrified.

Their gaze was broken when the waitress set two half full glasses of aged red wine in front of them. Eve looked at the glass and thought for a moment before she smiled. She'd never had wine before, but tonight seemed a good night to try it. She was on her first date and she wanted to enjoy her time with Ian. Anyway, Nik won't know that she had a glass of wine, and even if he were to find out what did it matter? She could make her own decisions now.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked cocking an eyebrow.

Eve looked at him and smiled "Perfectly alright" she said and picked the glass of wine up remembering what Elijah had said about the importance of how to taste wine to appreciate the flavor. "Hm" she murmured, it smelled wonderful. "I've never been on a date before. I have to say, I was a bit nervous."

"You've never been on a date?" he asked in surprise "Oh those poor men you shot down."

Eve laughed lightly, "I've never been asked before," she smiled

"Now, that is something I don't know that I can believe. What man in his right mind wouldn't ask you out on a date?"

"They have good reason. I'm afraid my brother had made it clear I was off limits in regards to any kind of courtship."

"Are you off limits now?"

Eve contemplated for a moment and then shook her head "I'm not. No matter what he says. I make my own decisions now, and that's why I met you tonight. I'm not going to be made a child any longer. I will start fresh and have my own life without his rule over my actions."

He was thoughtful for a moment, "I'm glad you made that decision, but your brother is probably protective for a reason. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. I can understand that also."

"Overprotection and dictating are two separate definitions," she pointed out, "I won't let him control me anymore. I won't have it" she said stubbornly, as though she had just scolded a child caught drawing on the walls in crayon. She exchanged a smile with him when he laughed lightly.

The Classic Veal Chop Tchoupitoulas was easily the best and most impressive meal Eve had ever tasted, and the wine was simply splendid. Being a vampire she had a decent alcohol tolerance and could enjoy without ever feeling tipsy. As they left she noticed he left a handsome tip on the table. Money wasn't and object to her, but if it were she'd certainly be impressed.

The ride back towards her home was more relaxed with open conversation, and he'd just asked her what her favorite romance was.

"Oh, I don't know. The Phantom of the Opera. I recently read the book and watched every version of movies. My only goal now is to see it in person."

"Well, perhaps I'll take you to see one sometime, but that would mean you'd agree to a second date."

"A second date?"

"Yes, it normally comes after the first date and before the second date."

She gave him a look, "I don't need sarcasm, Mr. Young," she broke into a smile, "I'd gladly agree to a second date. Where will we go?"

Ian grinned as he pulled up to the curb of her address, "That will be a surprise," she started to speak, but he quickly interrupted her, "And no, you may not try to guess the answer" he said with a smirk before getting out of the car and walking around to her side. "If I want to surprise you I will surprise you" he said as he opened the door for her and took her hand in his, helping her up.

"Fine, then if I can't know where we're going at least tell me what I'm to wear."

"Casual" he said simply.

With a sigh, she nodded, still standing in the open car door. Biting her lower lip, she paused and then looked up at him "Thank you, Ian. For a very lovely night."

"It was my pleasure" he said gently, looking down at her. His eyes suddenly so soft, like pools of a clear and gentle pond. They were silent for a moment, his hand still holding her small one, it fit perfectly within his. Eve watched him as he began to slowly close the gap left between them, his gorgeous face inching closer to hers. He was so close she could almost taste his lips. Then she quickly and suddenly turned her head away and closed her eyes. Her heart pounded violently against her ribcage. He was going to… kiss her, and her reaction was to turn away? He'll hate me now, she thought to herself.

She peeked at him shyly, afraid he will be angry with her, but his expression wasn't what she'd expected at all. It was soft and kind; understanding.

"I'm sorry" she murmured softly, feeling guilty for being too afraid to meet his lips.

Ian shook his head "You have nothing to apologize for" he said tenderly. His hand slowly reached forward and his thumb caressed along the curve of her cheekbone slowly. His action made Eve close her eyes in reaction, enjoying the calming sensation of his skin against hers. When she reopened her eyes, she was greeted with his smile. Oh, when he smiled.

He walked her to the door, taking care she could get in before whispering softly in her ear, "Goodnight, Evangeline." She smiled lightly and watched him walk away, not daring to go in until she watched him drive away. Partly to make the moment last longer, and partly so her brothers wouldn't see his departure. She stepped into the compound and closed the door, leaning back against the door, a small smile touched her pink lips. A smile of true happiness.


	14. Euphoria

Chapter Fourteen

Euphoria

When Ian said casual for their second date, he had been serious. It was the first time she'd ever seen him not wearing a dapper suit and tie, but she didn't mind, it meant a lot to her that he felt comfortable enough to not have to dress to impress. They were sat underneath the shade of a great tree in the middle of a public park, which one she wasn't sure.

"If I had known where we'd be I'd have brought something for the occasion" she said watching him as he was laid back serenely on a thick blanket he'd sprawled out for them both.

He smirked over at her, blue eyes glinting in the sun "What would you bring?" he asked sitting up and moving closer to her so that their knees touched. Her yellow sundress exposed her knees, but she didn't mind.

She tucked the hair that waved in the breeze behind her ear, "I would bring a game maybe…" she paused when she realized how close they were, his face was only inches from hers.

"Hm," he murmured softly, "We can still have fun" he said as his fingers slowly started to stroke over her exposed knee, drawing an infinity pattern along her skin.

She couldn't speak for a moment, distracted by his touch "How would we do that?" she asked, her voice quiet, not in fear.

The fingers of his other hand reached up and caught her chin in a light grip, "Like this," he murmured as he pressed his lips tenderly against hers. A jolt of something lively ran through Eve's body as his tongue traced along her lower lip, begging for permission to enter, which she granted without a moment's hesitation. It all happened so fast. One moment they were sitting there, sharing their first kiss, and then the next her back was pressed against the ground and he was leaning over her. As the tender kiss of tangling tongues continued, his hand began to run slowly up along her thigh, moving her dress up as he went. The euphoria she felt was unimaginable. His fingers started to trace along her hip bone, across her panty line…

Eve woke startled, lunging up in bed trying to gasp for air. She looked around her quiet bedroom and felt relieved. It was just a dream. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to shake the feelings of tremors that ran through her body. Slowly she allowed herself to relax into the mattress, but she already knew she wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night. Not because of what she had dreamed, but because she had liked what she had dreamed. It was a horrible, horrible thing to like. Wasn't it? Yes, it certainly was. Especially so early in the relationship.

Still, her desires were unmistakable. She wanted Ian for more than his intelligence and charm, she desired his touch and his kiss. She desired to be held in the strong arms of a man and feel that fire in the pit of her stomach. Based on the intensity of her dream it was evident to her she was unaware of the extent of her cravings for physical attention, and she could only hope those feelings would subside in time.


	15. All She Wanted

Chapter Fifteen

All She Wanted

The bold red lettering of the For-Sale sign perched in the little shop's window looked rather grim. Evangeline felt sorry for the place; the person before hadn't taken very good care of it. It was a fine place, all it needed was a bit of fixing up. She looked over her shoulder at her brother, Elijah, who had brought her to the site.

"I know it might not seem like much, but it has potential. Doesn't it?" she was worried that he wouldn't be impressed.

Elijah assessed the building with his arms crossed over his chest, he wore his usual impeccably neat black suit and tie. His eyes narrowed while his lips pursed into a thin line. Eve watched him inspect the exterior of the building.

He finally spoke, "It will certainly be a lot of work. You must have a contractor and inspector, but I do think it has some potential for the…" he searched for the right word, "work you plan to do here" he flashed a smile at her.

Eve's eyes sparkled with joy "Oh I just knew you'd like it. Should we look inside then?"

"Of course," he said and stepped ahead, pulling the door open for her to enter first.

Once inside, Evangeline was surprised to find it was more spacious than she had assumed. That was why one should never assume, it only ever made a fool out of the person. Well, her brother used a different term, but she refused to say that.

"It's lovely, I mean of course there are negativities, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be," she had an image in her mind of unkempt floorboards and cobwebs in the corners. It had a spacious front room; at least twenty feet from the front door to the back where must be office space, and at least thirty feet wide. It was a perfectly fine size, she could already imagine the seating arrangement for customers to enjoy their baked goods.

Everything had been cleared out by the prior owner, and the walls were bare and lonely. A splash of color would do them well, she thought. She walked towards the back behind a small wooden counter that had been nailed securely to the floor. She ventured back and walked down a narrow hall. There were four distinct rooms. Two for office use, one for maintenance, and a small bathroom.

Evangeline wrinkled her nose and looked over her shoulder at Elijah, who had busied himself looking for any sign of mold in the crevices. "It's rather small, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but great things can come from very small packages. You taught me that," he smiled softly as he walked towards her, resting his arm on her shoulder. She took his hand and held it there looking around at the tiny spaces.

"There's not much room for baking" she sighed softly, her spirit diminishing. She truly had thought this would be her start in her new life. Some dreams were just too good to be true.

Elijah frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together, his voice kind as he spoke, "Not necessarily. You don't need two office spaces here, and the rooms are large enough alone, but if the wall separating the rooms were gone then you'd have plenty of room for a kitchen space with all of the appliances you'd need."

She turned to look at Elijah and grinned widely "You think so? Oh, but I don't know anything about removing a wall."

"I'll make a few calls and hire a contractor. It won't be too difficult. However, the first step would be purchasing the place," he shook his head with a low chuckled, "That did occur to you, didn't it?"

"Of course, it did. That is why you're here," she looked around and headed back out into the main room, "The current owner should be here, I did send an email. I mean… I thought I sent the email" she puckered her lips as though she'd tasted something sour.

Elijah shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead, "Oh, Eve. Next time make a call and do not rely on email. It's a dying means of communication." He sighed looking around one last time before heading out the door again, holding it open for her. "I also have a feeling the owner may not be very, how should I put this, caring. As it were, the front door was left unlocked."

"What are people going to steal, Moth Balls?" she asked with a light giggle.

"Funny," he smirked and the paused, "How about you and I spend some time on the strip?" he asked.

A funny feeling entered her tummy as she looked over at him. It was the way he looked at her that made her nervous. That knowing look. He was a smart man and always had been, she knew she couldn't fool him. She nodded, "Where will we go?" she asked, a breeze ruffling her chiffon white sundress.

He adjusted the cufflinks of his suit as he spoke, "That would depend on where you would like to go."

Eve thought, eyes rolling up to the cloudless sky as if her answer was somewhere in the blue. She then looked at him with excitement, "Ice cream. Rebekah took me last week and it was delicious. Though, the flavors worry me sometimes," she crinkled her nose like a bunny might, "Who in their right mind would ever order pickle flavored ice cream?" The very idea made her shudder.

Elijah chuckled lightly and nodded, "Ice cream it is, and be sure we will not order pickle flavored" he smirked offering her his arm.

They walked together down the sidewalk. It was a nice time with her brother and she could further enjoy the jazz on the stretch of Bourbon Street. Everybody seemed so lively and it excitement bubbled in her chest.

"Perhaps in the time that we have, Evangeline, you might explain to me the purpose of trying to keep secrets from me," Elijah said, his tone still mild; casual.

She felt her heart almost stop and she found herself silent for a moment. How could she answer his question when her greatest fear was what Nik might do to Ian? "I don't know what you mean," she said in a soft, defeated murmur. He'd caught her and now she had to judgment.

Elijah shook his head and looked down at her, pausing there walk so she had to look up at him and meet his eyes, "I'm not upset with you, Eve. I'm concerned that you felt the need to hide this from me," he let out a tender sigh, "I know your fears of Niklaus are strong, I've had those same fears for every day that I've lived with him."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was just so afraid that…" she felt the tears start to prick her eyes, "I can't let him be hurt, Elijah. I can't. I care for him."

Elijah's soft touch smoothed away the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Our brother will not hurt the man you've been seeing," he said, tilting her chin up so she had to meet his eyes, "I give you my word, Eve. No harm will come to him for while I'm around."

They shared a tender moment of embrace, Eve tucking her head under his chin and his hand protectively over her back. "Thank you," she said and then pulled away to look up at him, she wiped her eyes once more, "How about that ice cream then?" she asked.

With a nod, Elijah walked with her towards the ice cream parlor where they would be able to sit and enjoy each other's company as they had done so many centuries ago over blackberry bushes. These were the moments that Eve savored most and stored into her lasting memories.


	16. A Streetcar Named Desire

Chapter Sixteen

A Streetcar Named Desire

It wasn't an easy task trying to force memories aside that begged to resurface. It seemed nearly impossible for Eve to close her eyes and not see the scene in the park she'd dreamed of. She sighed softly as she imagined his long, nimble fingers grazing up her thigh.

Evangeline shut her book in frustration and set it aside on the coffee table. She was alone today, relatively. Elijah had gone away from the compound for a bit of business regarding the shop they'd looked at the day prior. Rebekah had gone shopping as if she needed another pair of shoes. And her dear brother Niklaus was hauled up in his bedroom. She assumed his plans for the evening consisted of a paint brush, canvas, and a bottle of aged bourbon.

With a sigh, she stood and walked the book back to its home. She'd tried everything imaginable to keep Ian from her mind; baking, reading, piano, and yet to no avail. Her dream had been forever etched in her thoughts. She touched her lips with her fingertips lightly as the thought of him lingered once more before she decided tea might help calm her frayed nerves.

Fortunately, their family kept a wide variety of tea and many she knew to have calming effects. She chose a few teaspoons of the loose-leaf chamomile and submerged the tea strainer into the water once it came to a boil. The actions number her mind for a moments peace. Until her phone buzzed on the kitchen table a few feet away. As she let the tea sit on the stove she picked up the silver device and looked at the front screen. Ian's name flashed and she found herself smiling without realizing it. She answered immediately.

"Ian," she said unable to hold back her excitement. He probably thought she was crazy, waiting around for him to call when she'd been trying very hard not to think about him or his crooked smile.

"You sound happy to hear from me. That's a reassuring sign," he chuckled lightly and continued, "I wanted to know if you were busy right now."

"Right now?" she asked, "I suppose not."

"Good, because I'm parked outside."

Evangeline paused and knitted her eyebrows together before dashing out to the balcony that looked over the street. Down below stood Ian, he was leaned against his car looking as though he were in the middle of some sort of photoshoot for a fashion magazine. He certainly fit the attire.

She laughed, shaking her head and spoke into the phone "And where exactly will we be going?" she still spoke into the phone.

Ian looked up at the balcony above and smirked "I told you. It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You really are stubborn, aren't you? I'll be down in just a moment."

"I'll be waiting," he said before hanging up.

Eve just shook her head in response and smiled. She had to admit, she liked his surprises. They made her feel giddy inside with excitement. She did a double check in the mirror to make sure nothing looked out of place, then bounded down the steps and walk out the front door of the compound.

There he stood, of course, he looked gorgeous, as always. When she approached, she noticed he was holding something with care between his fingers. Further examination proved it to be a lush red rose that looked fresh from the garden.

"What is this?" she asked, her head tilted as she admired the brilliant color.

Ian smirked slyly and held the rose out to her, "For you. I saw it in the florist display on my way here and I thought of you."

"Oh, Ian. It's lovely." She took the stem in her nimble fingers, careful to avoid the sharp thorn that remained on its body. She stroked the silky soft crimson petals with her fingertips and then held it up to her nose, taking in the delicate scent. It reminded her of her childhood and the drying flowers they'd set out to be used later. "What made you think of me?" she asked as she looked up at him, her brown eyes soft and searching.

Ian held her gaze and smiled warmly, taking her hand in his "For the same reason you admire it."

A blush warmed her pale cheeks and she cast her gaze down, her full dark lashes brushing her cheek bones. She noticed his fingers twitched at his side as if he wanted to reach up and touch her cheek. In that moment, she knew she wouldn't have pulled away, she wanted him to. To feel his soft caress had become desirable. But he didn't.

"We should go," he said as he glanced at his silver faced watch, "It's almost 5:00. We wouldn't want to be late" he said with a flirtatious wink.

Evangeline smiled, the rose still held in her hand as she climbed into the passenger seat. She took care her dress didn't ride up and reveal the thong Rebekah had convinced her to buy at Victoria's Secret. Personally, she didn't see the need for such underwear, certainly, her sister didn't expect anyone other than herself to see the garment. If Ian expected to see anything then he had better brace himself for a firm no.

When they were driving down the road comfortably she looked over at him, suddenly bubbling with excitement.

"Elijah is at the shop now discussing business. He approves of the location and the quality. Isn't that fantastic? It will take work and certainly won't happen overnight, but after we purchase it I can do with it what I like. The first thing, of course, is to create a kitchen space, but after that, the walls need to be painted. Oh, Ian the color in there is atrocious. They could use sprucing up and the floors could do with a good scrubbing…" she trailed off when she noticed he'd been staring at her. "What?" she asked, "I'm afraid I've been talking too much."

Ian chuckled and shook his head "No, don't worry, you aren't. It's just that well, the people I've encountered who are opening new businesses don't have the same attitude as you. You see, most – not all but most – see new ventures as a personal finance gain. They complain for every reason they can and yet here you are, excited to watch paint dry," Ian pulled up to the curb of the theatre, "It's refreshing."

Eve was immediately distracted when she realized where he had taken her. "Are we going to the theatre?" she asked, eyes lit with sudden excitement. She hadn't seen any form of live theatre in so long. She missed it dearly.

Ian grinned, his eyes sparkling with delight by her reaction "Is that alright?"

"It's fantastic!" she exclaimed, "What will we be watching?"

"A classic, in the New Orleans area especially. Have you have heard of the play A Streetcar Named Desire?"

Eve shook her head as she was careful to lay her rose safely in the doors pocket. She stepped out of the car, "I don't believe so. What's it about?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a smirk and took her arm, leading her inside the little theatre. It was small but quaint. A perfect setting for intimate performances. "I will get us popcorn if you'd like to find our seats," he said as he paid for the tickets and turned to her, handing her a stub.

With a nod, she smiled and walked down the narrow red carpeted hallway. It was a dizzy color and almost claustrophobic. She found the room that would be playing the act without a problem. It was a small room, very few people would be able to sit and watch. However, the stage had plenty of room for the actors and the musicians in the pit just below.

She quickly found a seat and looked around the filled building. This play must be popular with so many spectators attending. She waited patiently for Ian, and when he finally did arrive she smiled in relief. She hated to be alone around so many strangers. He smiled as he sat and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. It was a pleasant feeling.

When the crimson curtains drew back she turned her attention to the dimly lit stage, taking in the opening scene of a woman standing on a curb. She was waiting to board a streetcar, a streetcar literally named Desire.

She watched the story intently, and on more than one occasion would gasp softly in surprise or horror. Her hand would clutch Ian's tightly to make sure she wasn't alone in the dark theatre. When she did he would squeeze back, almost as if to say "I'm here."

By the end, Blanche had been lead away to an Insane Asylum and Stella had left that wretched man Stanley. Tears gathered on Eve's eyelashes and when she tried to blink them away a tear trickled down her cheek. Her family had been right, the world was a cruel place.

She felt Ian brush her cheek so lightly with his knuckles; calmly and caringly. She looked over at him, heartbroken. "How wicked this world can be…" she murmured.

Ian continued to stroke the silent tears away, drying her cheeks "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you."

Evangeline bit down on her lower lip as she watched the crowd start to disperse. "I can't continue to live a life so sheltered. It will ruin me," she smiled softly, though the warmth didn't reach her eyes, "I'm glad you took me." She had enjoyed the play, despite the horrible realities it revealed of society. Throughout she couldn't help but compare herself to Blanche's image. The main character had desired a man who later took advantage of her. It was Eve's greatest fear. To be forced into losing something so precious. Did she ever have to fear that of Ian?

No, not yet anyway. She would enjoy his company and affection for so long as she could and would not let thoughts turn herself so paranoid that she forgot to live. She allowed him to help her to her feet and they walked out of the theatre together, hand in hand.


	17. Until Forever Ends

Chapter Seventeen

Until Forever Ends

A week had passed, and for each day it was the same, and yet different. Ian would park on the curb and wait for her to come outside to meet him. It could be the morning, noon, or night. Always predictable in an unpredictable manner. She enjoyed every moment they spent together, and each date seemed to pass by quicker than they'd want and they'd stay later and talk longer. Sometimes they forgot time altogether.

Today they sat in the French Quarter outside of the little café they'd first met in. It was far too hot and stuffy to sit inside and have any cohesive conversation. Evangeline sipped the sugar frosted straw of her tart lemonade. She sat opposite of Ian, but her eyes did not meet his as she traced her pinky finger over the grate of the table, her thoughts centuries away.

"Alright, I give. What is it that's kept you so quiet?" Ian asked as he swallowed a swig of his coffee.

Eve looked up and met his eyes with a soft sigh and pursed lips, "Nothing…" she murmured and bit her lip when he raised an unconvinced brow. It seemed he could see right through her and her hidden thoughts. "I'm sorry, Ian. I am. I'm just worried I suppose. Worried about my brother, and about you," she sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I haven't told him where I've been going this past week. I've not lied to him, but I've also not told him how much we've been seeing each other, and that still makes me deceitful."

Ian nodded slowly with a puzzled expression "You're afraid he won't approve?"

"I know he won't approve. It isn't that he wouldn't approve of you, he doesn't approve of me being with anyone. Not in this manner at least." The pungent idea of her brother finding out about she and Ian frightened her terribly. She could only imagine what he might do when provoked into a rage of hot temper. If Ian were to be hurt, or worse, she'd never forgive herself. And she'd never forgive her brother.

"Maybe he'll like me" he said with a light shrug and flashed a smirk.

"I'm sure he would, if you hadn't taken any interest in me," she smiled softly in return, "Nik and his reasoning's are always difficult to pinpoint. I have a feeling that one reason will be due to the paranoid thought that I'd leave him and our family. I always put my family first, you know this, but Nik so easily second-guesses everyone's motives. Even mine." She shook her head and stirred her lemonade with her straw and watched the sparkling sugar particles with interest. Oh, sometimes she wished she could be as small as a sugar grain and simply watch the world without fear of damaging interaction.

Ian reached across the table and took her hand in his, his thumb smoothing out her knuckles, it was certainly calming her nerves, "You're worth the trouble," he said softly; sincerely, "Never think that you aren't."

A small smile graced her lips as she looked up at him, a delicate blush coloring her cheeks "I can't say I've ever heard something so wonderful," she said quietly, "I must warn you. My brother is more dangerous than he might appear. You need to be careful. When my brother wants something he usually gets it. No matter who he hurts in the process."

Ian continued the slow circled rub on the back of her hand and then smiled slyly, "I will heed your warning," he said as he raised her hand to his lips, pressing them tenderly against her knuckles. He looked up at her through his dark eyelashes. That face and those eyes. It sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.

His fingers lingered tenderly over her vulnerable wrist, almost as though he were feeling her pulse. Goosebumps covered the exposed skin he touched and she did her very best to keep her eyes open. "I have something for you," he said then and pulled away, reaching into the inner pocket of his dark blue jacket-suit.

Eve watched him curiously as he withdrew a long black case at least five inches in length. She leaned forward to have a better look "You've gotten me something? Oh, you know I don't want gifts from you, Ian. I'm not to be spoiled."

He chuckled gruffly "This is for a very special occasion. I hope you accept it. It would mean a lot to me." He flipped the lid open and held it out to her. Inside revealed a gorgeous white diamond tennis bracelet that glittered and danced in the sunlight.

A hand went to Evangeline's mouth in a gasp of surprise "Oh, Ian. It's so beautiful, but what special occasion is this?" she asked. She did love it, it was the most stunning piece of jewelry she'd ever laid eyes on.

Ian smiled and slowly stood to his feet walking around to face her. He went took her hands in his and she stood to her feet to face him, her baby blue dress ruffling in the light breeze. "I wanted to ask you something. Something very serious that I don't do often at all. Hardly ever actually. Evangeline, you mean so much to me and I don't want to call anyone else mine, and I wonder if you felt the same…" he trailed off and swallowed hard looking down as he clenched his jaw.

She could see that this was harder for him than it might be for others. She knew Ian more than most might after having spent so much time with him. Expressing feelings on such an emotional level was difficult for him. The fact that he was opening himself up to her on such a level brought a wave of joy into her heart.

"Do you wish to court me, Ian?" she asked softly and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He laughed sheepishly and nodded "Yeah, yeah I think I am…"

There was something then that stirred inside of Evangeline. Something she'd never felt before in all her years. It wasn't a nervous feeling and it wasn't a fearful feeling. It was something else entirely, and she knew the calm swirls of happy coursing through her body had to be only one other thing. Love.

"Yes," Eve said with a light laugh of contentment, she felt weightless, "I would court no other."

It was almost as though it took Ian a second longer to realize her answer had been yes. He suddenly broke into a wide grin, his hand reaching up and cupping her cheek in his palm as his thumb caressed just under her eye. With his other hand, he took hold of her wrist as gently as possible and latched the diamond bracelet there, claiming them to be each other's. She was his and he was hers. She felt tears of joy touch her eyes.

This time, Eve didn't turn away. She locked eyes with him as he leaned forward and their lips only inches from touching. She could see into the depth of his arctic eyes, as though she'd be lost into a pool of tranquility. His lips brushed hers so softly like the kiss of a rose petal, and her eyes fluttered shut instinctively. She could taste the Italian Sweet Cream on his lips from his coffee; it made her mouth water.

Eve's breath hitched when the tiny gap between them closed and her lips were suddenly moving against his. It was so natural – like their bodies were in sync, meshing together to create one being. It was slow and it was intimate, but most of all it was filled with a passion she'd never felt before.

Their lips moved together harmoniously until she had to pull away and take a breath. Her eyes stayed closed as his fingers stroked her cheek.

"My Eve" Ian murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. In that moment, she was certain they'd be together forever until forever would end.


	18. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Eighteen

Dirty Little Secret

The glittering diamond bracelet on Evangeline's wrist was a constant reminder that she now belonged to someone, and she dare not take it off. It all felt like a dream. A wonderful, happy dream, one she never wanted to wake from. Her hand fits easily and naturally in Ian's as they walked through the French Quarter. The beautiful architecture always impressed her, but today she was distracted. Eve couldn't seem to keep her eyes off Ian. Even at a side angle, he was the definition of gorgeous.

He had lived such an extraordinary life. Traveled around the world and learned numerous languages. He owned multiple businesses and had made a life for himself from seemingly nothing. He was a living, breathing Jay Gatsby, minus the extravagant parties with illegal liquor.

Yet, he was taken with her. Each time she asked for his reasoning he would always respond with a perfectly reasonable answer. Still, she always internally questioned; why? How could someone like him, fancy a girl who would run through the long grass barefoot rather than have a facial or a manicure?

"Have you told your brother yet?" Ian asked, breaking her concentration.

Eve paused and bit her lip before speaking "I meant to" she murmured quietly.

With a soft sigh, he nodded "We've been dating for almost two weeks. When exactly do you plan to tell him?"

"I've simply not found the appropriate time. I will, Ian, I promise. It's just that I'm trying to catch him in a good mood, and that has been deemed nearly impossible."

"Alright. I understand, but if you don't tell him soon, then I will. I don't want to be sneaking around, afraid he might see us."

Eve nodded looking up at him "I will" she said meeting his eyes. She knew she had to, she owed it to her family and to Ian, but the idea of Niklaus becoming angry and coming after Ian terrified her. Sometimes even Elijah couldn't put a stop to her brother's wrath.

"Now, new topic, " she said, changing the subject from her narcissistic brother, "What will we be doing today?"

He smirked as he walked with her across the bustling street, careful that they weren't in the immediate path of a passing car "I was thinking that it's high time you came to my home for a visit. I can make us dinner, we can have some wine. We'll make a night of it" he said, holding the door to the café open for her.

"Oh!" she looked up at him, eyes bright with sudden excitement, "I'd love to see your home. Where do you live?" she'd been conjuring up different possibilities. She couldn't see him living in an abitur like she and her family. No, perhaps an estate of from the bayou?

She walked up to the counter where Ian ordered for the both. Of course, ordering extra whipped cream for Eve's drink. The sweeter, the better.

"I live in the city. A penthouse in one of the apartment buildings" he answered casually as if everyone lived in a luxury penthouse. When a cab stopped, he helped her into the back seat and then slid in next to her.

"Do you enjoy it there? Where you live, I mean" she asked, leaning into his side as they pulled onto the street and drove towards the skyscrapers. "I couldn't imagine living in the French Quarter. Yes, it can be dangerous at times, especially in the night. Oh, but the architecture and the music, I can't see how anyplace else might be better."

Straightening his dark blue tie Ian nodded "I enjoy it. I suppose I've always preferred lavish elegance over rustic. Not that the other is bad in any way, that's just my preference."

Evangeline frowned, her forehead creasing with worry "I suppose we differ there. Is that something bad? To have different tastes from one another?"

"No, it's not a terrible thing, Eve. Sometimes it can be the best. Have you ever heard the phrase, _opposites attract_?"

She nodded feeling relief by his words, at least they didn't have to like everything the same to be together. In all honesty, if they suddenly were torn apart, she didn't know how she'd cope. She'd never come this far in a relationship in the past.

They soon arrived somewhere deep within the uptown city and in front of a massive apartment complex with a parking garage to its right. She stepped out, holding Ian's arm, and waited as he paid the cab driver. Overpaid more like. She wondered if he often gave too big a tip to impress her. Well, he should know money had no impact on her. The women who used men for their money she found to be disgusting and unwomanly.

She walked with him into the building and was greeted by a little ornately decorated front room. Off to the side was a desk and behind that a man, and behind him rows of acutely polished mailboxes. Each had a number and a key slot. Ian walked up to the desk "Any mail today, Jim?" he asked politely.

"Nothing today Mr. Young. Expecting somethin'?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow,20th floor," he said with a nod and a thank you, before guiding Eve to the elevator that would lead them up to his floor. When inside he pr20th-floorbutton and the doors closed. Evangeline looked around in amazement. She'd never been in an elevator before. With Ian, it seemed she always experienced something new.

There was a ding and the doors open, as they stepped out another person stepped in and the doors closed again. Technology truly astounded her.

"My apartment is this way," he said walking down the long wide, carpeted hall. If she were to be told this was a hotel she probably wouldn't argue. The door to his apartment room was the same as all the others, but when he unlocked and opened the door she knew it was nothing like all the others. It simply couldn't be.

Eve stepped inside the glorious place and looked around in awe. She'd never seen something so lavish and yet so elegant. The flooring was a rich, dark mahogany, and the furniture in the spacious sitting room was a brilliant white. Off to her left, connected to the sitting room, was a kitchen. Granite countertops, marble flooring, white cabinets, and silver accents. How to describe his home would be clean cut and organized. There were some pieces of artwork on the walls as well as a massive flat screen television. However, what truly caught her eye, was the grand piano to the right of the sitting room was. Next to it was a long dining table set for eight people, though she doubted he ever had that many at once. Oh, but that piano. The ivory keys called to her.

"What do you think?" he asked with a sly smirk "It certainly isn't what you're used to…"

"No, it isn't, but that doesn't mean it's not lovely all the same. It's beautiful, Ian" she said looking up at the ceiling at the crystal chandelier hanging above her. She looked over at him "Do you play?" she asked looking at the piano again.

Ian nodded with a smile "Yes, I'm going to take a safe assumption you do too" he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the bench in front of the piano where she sat down. The backs of his long, nimble fingers slowly traced down the length of her neck, causing her eyes to close in reaction. His touch alone could blind all her other senses. His thumb and index finger caught her chin then and lifted her head, leaning down to press a slow and tender kiss to her lips. "Play for me?" he asked her in a soft, seductive voice. In these moments, she'd be willing to do almost anything for him.

She could only respond with a nod and she moved her now shaking fingers to the keys and began to play a soft tune. One she'd become fond of called _River Flows in You_ by Yiruma. It was light and cheerful, just her cup of tea. As she continued to play she watched Ian walk away to a cabinet in the corner of the room and soon come back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured her half a glass and set it down on the piano for her.

"That's lovely" he murmured listening to her play, and even as her fingers stopped moving along the keys he seemed transfixed. "How is it you never fail to surprise me?"

A blush colored her cheeks as she glanced down so her eyes weren't meeting his for a moment. She always felt his gaze to be intense no matter his expression or mood. Those sea blue eyes could bore holes into her soul. He handed her the wine glass, the smooth surface pressing into her palms. She looked up at him and smiled softly as she took a delicate sip, immediately recognizing the sweet taste.

"It's the wine we had on our first date", she said smiling up at him.

Ian smiled and nodded "I thought you might like it. What would you like for dinner?" he asked, brushing his fingers along her cheek and tucking the stray hair behind her ear.

"Hm," she murmured, distracted by his touch, "Pasta sounds incredible."

"Lucky for you Fettuccini Alfredo is my best dish" he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead "You stay here and relax. I'll be making you dinner tonight."

Evangeline felt spoiled even by the simplest of actions. Ian was a true gentleman and she knew if her family truly took the chance to know him they would approve of him. He was charming and aristocratic, much like her own brother Elijah. She could see them being fast friends, and not just because they both wore suits on a regular basis. One day she hoped they could all speak around the dinner table without a simple conversation ending in a blood bath.

"Okay," she murmured, "But I would prefer to help."

Ian chuckled lightly and nodded "I know, which is exactly why you're not going to be helping" he took her hands and stood, taking her to the couch and moved her back into the couch where she had to sit down "You are going to sit right here while I prepare you a romantic dinner. You're not going to lift a finger aside from changing the television channel or drinking your wine. Understood?"

With a soft sigh, she knew she had no other choice but to give in. So, she nodded her agreement "Alright. I will not lift a finger…"

Ian smiled crookedly, humor in his eyes as he leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. This kiss was different, it held a different urgent tone. Intense passion underlying the tender kiss. She could feel the electricity associated with it and pouted when he pulled away again and went away to the kitchen to begin work on dinner.

She desperately wished he would kiss her like that again and perhaps a little longer. Biting down on her lip she looked down at the floor, her eyes on the white shaggy rug underneath the furniture. With a smile, Eve slipped her flats off and ran her feet over the carpet, digging her toes into the fluff. Fuzzy carpet had quickly become her favorite texture.

As time passed, the smell of food wafted through the apartment, and Eve strived to busy herself. She tried to play the piano a little more, tried to read from the little book collection he had on a shelf across the room, and she even tried watching television. Something she seldom did. It was no use. She'd finished her wine glass and had quickly become bored without his company to share.

Eve stood from the couch and set her glass down on the glass coffee table in front of her and walked away into the kitchen. The moment she entered she saw him at the counter, back to her, chopping vegetables on a cutting board. He wore his white button up undershirt to his suit, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and revealing his muscular forearms. Why was it she found him so attractive right now?

She walked forward with a sly smile and wrapped her arms his waist from behind. She was too short to rest her chin on his shoulder, so instead she pressed her cheek against his bicep watching his hands work.

Ian smirked slightly "I thought I told you to relax."

"I've relaxed for half an hour. That's plenty long enough," she said simply, "I grew bored without you there."

"How does that not surprise me?" he asked shaking his head and set the knife down, moving so he was facing her, hands resting on the small of her back. "Dinner is almost ready," he said, "Ten more minutes should do it."

Ten minutes seemed to pass by quickly when with Ian, and soon they were sat down at the long dining table. He sat at one of the head chairs on the end, and she sat next to him. She took a bite of the pasta and smiled "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked him.

"My mother" he smiled over at her, eyes glinting with a bit of mischief "I'm a bit of a mamma's boy. I would always be with her in the kitchen, helping her with meals, clean dishes. She taught me everything she knew before she passed."

Evangeline frowned slightly "I'm sorry to hear she's gone. She sounds like she'd have been lovely to be around."

"She was. Always kind and understanding. Though there was a time where she had me gaining a bit of weight from her cooking" he chuckled "I can't help it. I like my steak and potatoes" he laughed nodding "And butter was her main ingredient."

She had to laugh "Oh, my mother was not quite like that. She was kind yes, but she also was not a saint. Though I do miss her, dearly."

Ian reached across the table and took her hand in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn't speak, he simply comforted her with his simple touch. It seemed to be most effective.

Dinner had been extravagantly wonderful and Eve hadn't been able to finish all of hers, at least he wasn't a stranger to leftovers. Once the table had been cleaned and the dishes washed and put away, they walked away into the living room.

Evangeline let out a giggle as he pulled her onto him when he laid back on the couch, kicking his shoes off. She nestled into his side with her head rested on his chest, feeling safe and comforted. She watched as the TV switched on and turned to a classic movie channel. The movie _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was on and she was content. Not just because she adored the movie, but because the longer the movie, the longer she could lay there with him and enjoy his delicious scent. She knew he spent on the most expensive colognes and they absolutely made her mouth water. Often, she'd find herself not wanting to leave the cab of his car because of the wonderful scent he always left behind.

Her eyes closed as she felt his fingers start to stroke slowly along the nape of her neck, her breath hitching as his other hand slowly grazed down her side. Her head rolled to the side to rest on his bicep allowing herself to feel ultimately vulnerable while his lips touched her exposed throat. A soft sigh escaped her and before she knew it he had shifted so he was hovering above her. His lips never left her neck, but his kisses became more desperate for her flesh. Both hands down slowly running down over her thighs, and he took hold of her calf, lifting it so her knee was propped against his hip.

Her heart pounded dangerously fast against her ribcage. She wasn't pinned, but she wasn't in charge of the situation either. He kissed hotly now up and down her neck, and she let him, even moved her head to the side to allow him more room. It was when she felt his fingers trace along the skin above her jeans that she felt she'd been brought back from cloud 9. She reached down and took hold of his hand that had been itching to unbutton her jeans.

"Ian," she murmured softly, "No." It was all she had to say and she felt his hands move away from her pants. He pulled away to look down at her and nodded, stroking her cheek.

"Alright," he said and smiled softly with a nod, "I'll never do anything unless you're ready…" he trailed off "Can I ask why?" he asked gently.

Evangeline felt a blush creeping along her cheeks "It isn't you. If we were a married couple I wouldn't hesitate. But that is the key word; married. I commit to something before I take the next step. I know that isn't necessarily modern, but it's what I believe."

With a nod, he smiled softly "I understand. I promise you, I'll never pressure you into anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," she said softly and smiled "I trust you," she said, pressing her forehead against his. A moment of content silence passed between them.

"Would you like more wine?" Ian asked breaking the silence.

She nodded "I would, but I'd like to freshen up first, if you don't mind."

"Of course, the bathroom is down the hall to the left.

She lifted herself up from the couch and smiled, pecking his lips once before going away to the bathroom. Glancing over her shoulder at him as he began pouring them a glass of wine each. He was willing to wait for her? That alone brought a joyous feeling to her heart. He thought she was worth waiting for.

After Evangeline had finished and was standing at the sink, washing her hands, a glint of silver caught her eyes. She wasn't one to snoop, and had not opened his medicine cabinet, despite the curiosity of wanting to see the cologne he owned. But this was sitting plainly on the sink granite counter. It was a necklace, a heart shaped locket that looked far too feminine for something of Ian's taste.

Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. The necklace didn't belong to her, and if it didn't belong to Ian, then whose, was it? She reached for the necklace and began to pick up the locket in her fingers, only to drop it immediately with a clang in the sink and a sharp gasp of pain. She looked down at her sizzled fingertips, eyes wide with surprise. She picked the necklace up by the chain and peered at it, holding it close to her nose. It smelled faintly of roses…no, vervain. Why would Ian have a vervain laced heart-shaped necklace in his bathroom? She looked up at herself and met her own eyes in the mirror as if the girl across from her might have the answer, and she did. He knew.

[ I apologize for not posting for a while. School got a bit hectic, but here is chapter eighteen! Oh, and it did occur to me that I never displayed who the cast is, so here is a quick list ]

 **Evangeline Mikaelson - Dianna Agron**

 **Ian Young - Sean O'Pry**

 **Elijah Mikaelson - Daniel Gillies**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson - Claire Holt**

 **Niklaus Mikaelson - Joseph Morgan**


	19. Liar, Liar

Chapter Nineteen

Liar, Liar

Time stood still the longer Evangeline gazed down in fixed horror at the necklace dangling from her fingers. Her heart seemed to be working over-drive throbbing against her ribcage, and yet she felt dead inside, as though someone had pierced a splintered stake through her heart, her skin wilting like a delicate daisy petal. Truly, it was a nightmare, wasn't it? She'd merely fallen asleep on the couch in Ian's loft and she'd soon wake to kisses caressing her neck and jaw line. If only, if only.

"Isn't it a little early in the relationship to be raiding my medicine cabinet?" a voice suddenly sounded like an alarming trumpet behind her, causing Eve to spin, stifling a small gasp of surprise. She held the locked behind her back and leaned against the sink. Her teeth clenched as she looked up at him, chin jutted out defensively.

"I wasn't snooping…" she said in a slow, careful voice. Ian wouldn't try and hurt her, would he?

"Hm…" Ian crossed his arms and bit his lower lip eyeing her "If that's true why are you so startled, and furthermore, what is it you're hiding behind your back?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, Eve slowly took her arm out from behind her and extended it to him "It was on the counter," she said in a soft voice, "It isn't mine… who's is it?" Fear of the truth entered her eyes and she knew she did not want to hear the answer he had to give. What would she do when he spoke the words that would crush her spirit? Cry out in a fit or walk away head held high with dignity? Eve really wasn't sure now, her emotions spiraling in several different directions.

Ian let out a low sigh as he studied the silver heart-shaped necklace in her clenched fist "I do have an explanation if you'd like to hear it."

"I would."

With a nod, Ian offered her arm to her. She hesitated, but then took him by the crook of his elbow and let him lead her away to the sitting room again. If this was the end of their relationship, at least it wouldn't be next to a toilet.

Sitting on the couch he took her hand in his, she wanted to withdraw, but she didn't. He did, after all, deserve to give his explanation. "That necklace," he began, "Belonged to my ex-girlfriend. We broke up about a year ago, well she broke up with me. Having been together for almost three years we were rather serious, even spoke about the future. Marriage; children. Then one day she broke it off, without explanation. Said she couldn't be in the city anymore and left. She left that necklace behind and I… kept it," Eve frowned when he refused to meet her eyes, "I suppose it's silly, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Evangeline understood, oh how she understood. He was waiting for her to come back for him, to want him in the way that he wanted her. With a nod, she squeezed his hand "I understand. In case she came back."

He shook his head and smiled softly as he looked over at her, his eyes locking with hers, causing those dastardly butterflies to erupt in her stomach yet again. "No, not in case she came back. For memory…" he trailed off and smiled crookedly "I never meant to upset you by it, Eve. I don't have to keep it if it bothers you."

She had thought the worst about the situation and she felt awful, but there was still one question unanswered. Why was the necklace laced with vervain? Evangeline shook her head and leaned up, pressing a soft and tender kiss to his lips "I don't want something like this to ruin what we have. I understand your reasoning for keeping the necklace. It's just… the necklace contains an herb called vervain. Why is that?"

Ian's eyebrows knitted together and frowned, shaking his head in puzzlement "I have no idea what that is, Eve. Let alone why it would be in Sarah's necklace. I don't see how it's really relevant anyways."

Maybe it was just by coincidence, or maybe this Sarah wasn't who she said she was. "What was Sarah like?" she asked curiously "Was she born in New Orleans?" What was her last name? She added in her mind, the answer she truly wanted from him. A sudden sickening feeling entered her stomach as she realized she was snooping for information like some manipulative little… oh she really couldn't think that word either. The point was, she was using her own innocence to gather intel on someone from Ian's past. What an awful thing to do. "I'm sorry, that really isn't any of my business, is it?"

Ian let out a boisterous laugh and shook his head "You are the first girlfriend I've had who wants to know more about my past relationships. You really are a funny girl, but not in a bad way, I swear" he smirked and leaned forward. His hands resting on her thighs, a playful grin on his lips.

She let out a giggle and leaned away "I am not a funny girl, Ian. I'm simply… different. I quite like being different. It means I don't blend in with the crowd and who should want that?"

"You'd be surprise," he said, hands slowly making their way to her waist, "Many would rather go through the motions of life, hardly living at all," he smirked devilishly as he tickled her sides playfully. Evangeline let out a squeal of laughter and immediately tried to squirm away, all thoughts of snooping through his past out the window.

Grabbing hold of a pillow, still giggling, she held it up to try and form a shield against him, though it was to no avail. It seemed she would have to take drastic measures. Her lips suddenly caught his in a tremendous kiss of passion, and just as she expected, her was distracted and he soon had her laid back on the couch unwilling to break their lips apart. Past girlfriends or not, Ian was truly a king among men, and Evangeline would not allow a silly little necklace to get in the way of that. But there was this awful clawing feeling, that something else just might.

As night fell and the streets came alive with lights, music, and festivities. It was a party every night; the city that truly never slept. Evangeline decided it was time to return home. The last thing she needed to come home to was an earful about staying out too late without calling home. As though she were a teenager who needed a curfew because God forbid she have a life of her own.

They drove through the busy streets, and as always, the exotic attractions and people enchanted her. And when they arrived, Ian walked her to the door to kiss her goodnight. A kiss that lasted a little longer than a simple goodbye. Evangeline watched him walk back to his car, not tearing her eyes away until the taillights were gone from sight. A small smile still gracing her lips as she stepped inside and walked across the compound ground floor towards the flight of stairs. Unfortunately, the fantasy night was over and she had to bring herself back down to earth, and face reality. She was dreading it.

The parlor was empty, leaving Evangeline to begin her… dirty work. What had Ian said about Sarah? Oh, that was right, nothing. Somehow, he'd managed to completely dismiss her questions and she'd forgotten to push forward. It would be far too easy to blame her lack of emotional control on his lips or his eyes, but that would be taking the uncomplicated way out.

She picked up Rebekah's laptop from underneath the coffee table and sat down on the couch, legs folded underneath her, the bright screen lighting her facial features as she bit her lip. Now, what had Rebekah taught her about finding the information she needed on the internet? If only they'd had Google centuries back.

To begin, she searched for all the Sarah's born in New Orleans, but she soon grew irritated finding it was utterly pointless without a last name. She knew without that vital information she was simply wasting her time and her patience. Then it occurred to her. She typed in for Ian Young of New Orleans. She was surprised by the numerous news stories associated with him, the articles mainly had to do with his business. An assortment of ribbon cuttings and press releases, but the more she scrolled there was one story unlike the others. He wasn't the center focus in the article, however he was mentioned. The headline read: " **Girl Found Dead from Unexplained Housefire** ".

The further down she read the more goosebumps took their place on her exposed arms, and by the end she had chills clawing up and down her back like fingers of ice. Sarah, the girlfriend of Ian's past. Her name was Sarah Marlowe. She was studying to be a Pediatric Nurse before her sudden death. Her death which occurred, according to the news release, roughly a year ago. Ian's voice coming to mind, " _We broke up about a year ago, well she broke up with me."_ They'd dated for three years, things were getting serious and she broke it off. She broke up with Ian, and not long after she dies in a housefire from unexplained causes. The obvious truth cut deeply into Eve's soul like a rusted hook.

Evangeline's teeth began to chatter, the warm and humid air suddenly freezing. She then placed a hand over her mouth as she was met with a picture of the deceased girl. A beautiful brunette with piercing green eyes and a warm smile. She was gorgeous, no doubt, certainly Ian's type. But was Ian a… killer? Had he become so vengeful after she cut it off that he would murder her in such a barbaric and horrifying manner? Certainly, he could defend himself with some form of alibi just as he had for the public and the police who more than likely questioned him more than once, but how could he now when he's already told her Sarah had moved away from the city? He lied to her. He lied about the necklace. He lied about Sarah. What else was he lying about?

Carefully shutting the laptop, Eve gazed forward into the dimly lit room, listening to the jazz on the street corner outside. She felt so close to vomiting, so close to losing her faith in the world; faith in herself. She didn't notice Rebekah take a seat next to her.

"Is everything alright?" Rebekah's voice broke her concentration, and Eve looked over at her, fighting off tears.

"I will be," she said in a soft voice, "After I take care of something… I will be."


	20. Interloper

Chapter Twenty

Interloper

A poof of flour dusted into the air as Evangeline clapped her powdery hands in front of an oscillating fan in the freshly renovated kitchen to her new bakery. It had taken a couple of weeks for the entire building to be stripped of its old flesh and be set with new insolation and walls. The space no longer reeked of mold and mildew, which was a relief because Eve certainly couldn't bake in those conditions.

She'd only just recently opened the doors to the public, after having let the place sit over the course of the week to allow the fresh lavender painted walls to dry completely. Eve had been grateful for that time to keep her mind off everything to do and related to Ian Young. She'd done well, ignoring his texts and phone calls, and never being home when he would come to her. She felt as though she were trying to avoid the devil himself.

It was a pretty place, one she was proud of. With deep brown hardwood floors, white trim surrounding the base eloquently, bistro tables and chairs sat in various locations. A massive mural of New Orleans city scene had been painted directly on the wall by her brother, Niklaus', skillful hand. It had not become the bakery she'd intended. It was better. Yes, she would sell baked goods, as well as fresh espresso and provide a place for people to unwind in a stress-free environment.

Eve kneaded the dough that would soon become a delicious flaky pastry after some time in a scorching oven. Just then, the oven dinged, signaling a batch of croissants she'd put in not long ago had finished baking. As she slipped her cupcake designed oven mitt on, took the tray out and set them on a table mat she glanced to the time. It was almost 7:00 a.m., almost opening time. She'd gotten here a little past 5:30 this morning to prep the front with fresh pastries. It seemed despite having only just opened the doors a few days ago she already had a couple of loyal customers. One business man who seemed to come in every morning always complimented her muffins… though she was rather certain he wasn't referring to her baking.

Stepping into the front room, she loaded the pastries into the last open spot of the display. Cookies, cupcakes, Danish pastries all took up the trays. With a smile, she made sure the espresso and hot chocolate machines were up and running, she'd had a little training with Elijah how to make a nice brew, and grabbed her keys to unlock the front door and turned the sign over to open. The entire place smelled of warm sugary pastries. Oh, it was a heavenly aroma.

Just as Evangeline put the key in the lock to open the door, something caught her eye out in the street. There, standing next to a familiar sleek black Jaguar, stood Ian. He was leaned against this hood, arms folded, brows furrowed, staring straight ahead at her. Her breath caught in her throat and immediately she reached for her phone that she kept in her back pocket. Only to remember that she'd left it at home, purposefully, so she wouldn't be tempted to answer one of Ian's calls. Now she was beginning to regret it… he looked awful angry.

She simply stood there, watching him walk from his car, across the walk, and to the door. And there they stood, staring at each other on either side of the glass. Then he said in a soft, careful voice "We need to talk." They certainly did, she thought to herself, but she was positive he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say.

Evangeline was an original vampire, she could take care of herself. She would be fine, but she knew if Ian tried anything even remotely undignified, he'd be facing her brothers. They would not be as kind to hold back their anger as she was. Eve had always been the non-violent type, but was she going to allow a possible murderer of an innocent woman into her life? She already knew the answer as she pulled the door open and stepped aside for him to enter.

"You've been ignoring my calls… I was worried," Ian said as he stepped inside, looking around the shop, his lips turning into an upward smile, "It looks fantastic here. I did tell you I'd help you, didn't I?"

Eve paused, silent for a long minute before answering "You did…" she trailed off. How was she to bring this up? She had no true proof of what he had done to his ex-girlfriend, but the proof she did have was that he lied to her. Lied into her face as easily as breathing. How could she forgive him for such a thing and still hold her head high? She held her arms, suddenly feeling a cold sensation wash over her, eyes on the ground.

She flinched, feeling his fingers touch her cheek and looked up at him, her eyes watered with tears threatening to spill. "Do not touch me…" she warned in a low, steady voice "You do not deserve to touch me."

Ian frowned shaking his head in confusion "I don't understand what I did wrong, Eve. One moment you can't get enough of me, and the next you completely ignore me… and now you can't bare for me to touch you. You can't even look at me" he said in slight exasperation.

"Would you like to know, Ian? Would you like to know what you did that makes me no longer be able to trust a word you say?" she shook her head and pulled away from him "You lied to me. You told me Sarah broke up with you unexpectedly and then left New Orleans. You did not tell me she died in this city in a house fire. An unexplained housefire where you were one of the main suspects. You could not have left that detail out by accident." She slipped the diamond tennis bracelet off her wrist then and shoved it into his hands "I don't have proof of what happened, nor do I intend to dig further, because I'm afraid of the answer I might find. I do know that I will not be a part of an untrusting relationship."

Ian looked down at the bracelet up at her, his blue eyes the saddest she'd ever seen them "Eve…" he began softly "I never meant for any of this to happen. I know you have no reason to trust me. I did lie…" he swallowed hard "I lied because I didn't want you to come to the same thoughts that NOLA did. I lied to you, yes, but I swear to you I did not kill Sarah."

Shaking her head, she pointed to the door "I want you to leave. You're not to be around me. I have enough respect for myself to know not to make the same mistake twice."

Ian took hold of her hand "Tell me what I can do… please, Evangeline, please don't push me away. For once in my life I've felt true and honest love. I don't want to lose that…"

"There's nothing you can do," Eve murmured, tears stinging her eyes yet again, "The damage has been done, and I won't stand to pick up the remaining shattered pieces. Goodbye, Ian." She knew in her heart what she was doing was right, but then why did it feel like her heart had just been torn into two jagged pieces.

Ian stood there, and for once, his shoulders hunched slightly in defeat. He gave a slow nod and she watched him swallow the bile in his throat. "If that's what you want, then that's what I'll do," he knitted his brows together and took her hand in his one last time, "I truly only want you to be happy, Evangeline…" he then looked around as though he was afraid someone might be listening in. He then looked at her, eyes focused and serious "Which is why you need to go home right now. You need to go home and be in the safety of your siblings. I'm being serious. Lock up and leave now…"

"I don't understand…" Eve started, lost in confusion. Just then, the glass windows to the front store shattered unexpectedly. With a gasp, all Eve could see was the back of Ian's shirt, he'd grabbed her and quickly hid her behind him protectively. "What's happening?!" Eve exclaimed, clinging to his shoulders fearfully.

Then, all at once, she felt an awful pain to her head. No, in her head, under her skull and on her brain. It was as though the blood vessels on her brain were popping, all at once, causing such immense pain that she fell to the floor, holding her head in her hands as she cried out in pain. "Stop!" she cried "Please, it hurts!" she sobbed, pinching her eyes shut. There was a prick to the side of her neck then and a horrible, sickly feeling overwhelmed her senses. She instantly knew she'd been injected with Vervain. Eve opened her eyes then, just long enough to see who her attacker was.

"Sarah?" she breathed, before darkness took her under.


	21. Heart of Stone

Chapter Twenty-one

Heart of Stone

The loud scraping of metal on metal was what woke Evangeline up initially, that and a horrible stench that rotted her to her very core. Slowly, she began to open her eyes, an unfortunate sight in front of her. She let out a gasp as she immediately saw the source of the odor and quickly pinched her eyes shut again, not daring to look again at the stack of rotting human corpses on the other side of the abandoned warehouse. She could only assume she was off on the outskirts of the city, more than likely somewhere she'd not be heard.

She noticed then that she couldn't... move. Peeking down at her wrists she saw her wrists were bound to the arms of a steel chair with vervain soaked ropes. Eve cringed as she tried to pull herself free only to find her skin being rubbed raw. Her ankles were in the same predicament. And that was when the panic set in. She started to struggle, desperately, terrified of what might be to come.

Was Sarah alive? She remembered before she had passed out, that she had looked up at a gorgeous brunette with those same piercing green eyes. There was just one difference between this woman and the picture from the article. This woman's eyes were cold, unfeeling. And what about Ian? Had it sounded to her that he was trying to warn her before it happened? There was more to this, more to Ian and Sarah than she ever could have thought. Now, she was trapped here, hooked to a dripping IV that constantly pumped the toxic vervain into her system to keep herself weak. The whole episode seemed so surreal and then she finally realized something. Niklaus was right... she wasn't meant for this world of wicked deeds and un-soulful acts. This was proof of that and she had no other defense but her inability to die but by one item. The ash of the white oak tree, a tree that her siblings had rid of ages ago. Her life would be safe.

Wide doors suddenly slammed open, causing Eve to jump in her chair, her head snapping to the side with urgency. Her eyes gazed upon the woman walking towards her. Tall, slim, brunette. Green cat eyes. Sarah. Evangeline couldn't utter a word, the closer she got, the harder it was for her to find the courage to speak. She walked with such power and yet grace as if she held the key to the universe in the palm of her hand. As though she couldn't be touched by God Himself.

Slowly, Sarah leaned down to Evangeline's height. Her expression blank as her hands rested over her forearms. A wicked grin soon taking place of her straight lips, a gleam in her eyes as her nails dug into her arms, drawing blood. "Evangeline Mikaelson," she purred in a low, sultry voice, "I would have thought you'd be prettier."

It would have been tempting to stay silent, it was easy to not speak at all than mustering the courage to talk. "Your name is Sarah?" she asked her "I a news article online that said... that said you had died. In a fire."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, expression unexplainable "You mistake me for someone else. I didn't die, but someone did die that day" she murmured as she dipped her fingernail into a puddle of pooling vervain and then glided it along Eve's cheek, causing a long burn mark as she did. Eve let out a soft whine of pain, turning her head away from her. Sarah merely laughed "You are the weak one, aren't you? Has it ever occurred to you, that you hold your family back, and that's why they don't want you?"

Evangeline swallowed hard and shook her head "You're a vile woman and will say anything to make me upset. I will not trust a word you say. Nor am I threatened by your actions. You cannot hurt my family."

"Oh, but I can. I can hurt your family by hurting you. Their one, true weakness, is the weakest of all of you."

She knew she was right, and it was devastating to hear what Eve knew all along. She was her sibling's weakness because of her vulnerabilities. "You can do as you wish to me. It will do nothing but anger them, and I will not stand in their way as they come to dismember you" she said, voice showing a hint of strength now. She was a Mikaelson after all, may as well show some ounce of valor.

Her eyes flitted over to the pile of bodies, all obviously human. "Did you kill those people?" she asked, not daring to look at Sarah, knowing she'd lose her nerve if she did. "Those innocent people..."

"Vampires. Those bloodsucking leeches," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes, "Have you ever killed anyone, Evangeline? Have you have gazed into someone's eyes as they took their last breath?" She asked in her ear, her lips touching her earlobe. Causing goosebumps to rise over Eve's body.

"No," she said flatly, "I haven't" she turned her head to look at her now, scowling.

"Hm," Sarah smirked, "Neither has your boyfriend. Or is it ex-boyfriend now?" she put a finger to her lips and giggled "He never could score with you, could he? Ugh, the moment I saw him all I could think was how much I wanted to jump his bones. And then there's you, sitting all prim and proper, barely allowing him to touch you at all. I suppose I can only expect that from a virgin, but it did put me in a bit of a pickle when you wouldn't give yourself to him. You see when women sleep with a man they have this sort of connection with them. It makes them easier to trust... which would have come in handy by this stage of the game."

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Game? I don't understand..."

"Of course, you don't, pet..." Sarah sighed and then smirked "He works for me, sweetie. He always has," she paused and giggled devilishly, "You didn't think he'd actually cared about you, do you? He used you. You are nothing to him."

Hot tears filled her eyes and her lower lip started to quiver "You're a liar. You used Ian, didn't you? Staged your death and then..."

"And then... what?" Sarah asked, "You don't know anything," she said as she shook her head, standing to check the IV bag hovering above her, "That should do it."

Eve looked up as Sarah began to undo her bindings, and she felt relief, up until Sarah grabbed hold a fistful of her hair, nails digging into her scalp and brought her to her feet. Without another word, she started to drag her away from the main building of the warehouse, going down a narrow hall with a disgusting floor filled with scattered debris.

They stopped suddenly in front of a closed door, one that Sarah kicked open to the soul of her boot and dragged Evangeline in. She let out a gasp as she was thrown to the dirty ground of the dark and grimy room, the door slamming shut. She could hear a heavy bolt be locked on the outside and she knew with her lack of strength she'd not be getting out anytime soon. She could simply hope that her siblings would soon grow suspicious and come searching for her. She had to keep her hopes high, it was all she could do now, and giving up was simply not an option.

There was a sudden soft clang of something metal and Eve spun around. The lights were so dim it was hard to see at first, and for a human it would have been nearly pitch black. However, her vampire night vision gave her the ability to see the scene now and she let out a soft gasp. There, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, his chest and torso exposed and covered in bloody blade streaks, his bare feet barely skimming the dirty ground, was Ian.

Eve put a hand to her mouth with wide eyes. He was awake, and alive, but he had been brutally tortured and the sight was almost too much to look upon. He may have gotten her into this situation in the first place, but she couldn't let him hang there in so much pain. She moved forward slowly, "Ian?" she asked softly. Her hand pressing carefully against his protruding ribs, watching him flinch when she touched a deep gash. She'd help him down, of course, but she wanted answers. And she was going to get them. One way, or another.


	22. A Dangerous Game

Chapter Twenty-two

A Dangerous Game

Contemplating how she'd complete the task ahead, Eve knew very well she wasn't tall enough to reach the chains that bound Ian's wrists. He hung from the ceiling like a butchered pig, swaying back and forth from the lightest of touches. She knew she'd have no chance of climbing his body to the ceiling, because every time she'd try he would flinch in pain. She didn't blame him. His wounds were raw and tender, enflamed with setting infection.

Looking around the darkened room, she spotted a rusty aluminum bucket in the far corner, it appeared to be placed under a roof leak. It would have to do under the circumstances. She picked the bucket up by the grimy handle and poured out the remaining rain water. Or, at least she hoped it was rain water.

She set the bucket down behind him, upside down so she could step up onto it, giving her the height she'd need. She reached her hands up to his only to soon realize she was still a couple of inches too short to reach.

"Blast it!" she cursed in a contained whisper and then bit down on her tongue, "I'm sorry for the harsh language."

Ian let out a gruff chuckle "I'll try not to hold it against you."

"It isn't funny," she scolded, "I'm still cross with you."

"I know." Ian murmured.

Eve stepped down from the bucket and scanned the room for anything that might aid her. She noticed then, a small table with gleaming instruments. Walking towards the table, she noticed there was a fair amount of blood on the pieces and she knew immediately these had been used to inflict Ian's deep gashes.

"I think she assumes you'll lose control over the blood and attack me" Ian spoke through the darkness, his voice sounded so weak it made Eve cringe. She wanted to care for him, wanted to coddle him, but she was still angry for what he had done. All he had done.

Eve glanced over at him and frowned "Then she doesn't know me very well, now does she?" she picked up a small blade and walked over to him, "I have more control over my nature than my siblings." She stepped back onto the bucket again and reached as far as she was able, trying desperately yet calmly to undo the chain lock.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, "If you don't mind my asking, of course. Considering I suppose I'm the one who should be doing the talking…"

"You suppose?" she asked and then bit her lip before answering, "My mother, Esther. She didn't change me along with my siblings at first. I begged her to allow me to at least have one child, and given her understanding of desperately having wanted children of her own, she granted me my wish. However, later she changed her mind. She had learned her lesson from her first spell and didn't want to make the same mistake twice. She spelled my brother's blood, Finn, so that I might be an Original, without the outrageous thirst for blood. I suppose I should be grateful to her, happy I hadn't fallen to the same fate, but I never did get what I truly wanted. A family of my own…" she trailed off, fingers pausing on the lock for a moment before going back to wriggling the blade around in hopes to pop it open.

"I never knew that," Ian said with a frown, "Sarah said that all vampires are malicious monsters."

Eve shook her head in disagreement "Some are. Not all. Just as some people are monsters. People like Sarah."

"Hm." Ian was silent as she continued to fiddle with the lock of the chains. Then, all at once the lock clicked open and Eve barely caught Ian by under the arms before he could collapse to the ground. The vervain had certainly taken its effect on her, she had some difficulty holding him up.

"Can you walk?" she asked, her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up as well as she could manage.

"I think so," he said, gingerly putting weight on his strained leg muscles.

She carefully helped him to the wall closest to the door for two reasons. One, it was closer to the door in case they were given a sudden chance to escape. And two, it was the only wall without a horrid amount of mold. She sank down beside him and puffed out a sigh.

"I'd offer you a drink, but she's already injected me with vervain. I don't think I'd be of much help."

"It's alright," she said gently, her fangs slowly protruding from her gums. She bit down into her palm, creating a pool of her blood and then offered it to him.

Ian's eyes widened in alarm "I know you're still angry with me, but I think turning me into a vampire is a little drastic, don't you?"

"Nonsense. My blood will heal your injuries. Is that what Sarah told you? That you would turn into a vampire if you drank their blood?" She shook her head and scoffed "She's lied to you, Ian. You would do well not to listen to a word she has to say."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he nodded slowly "So that isn't how you turn into a vampire?"

"No, well, not completely. You would have to die with my blood in your system, and even then, you'd have to drink human blood to complete the process."

He bit his lip "Oh, well that's good to know at least. I know not to trust her now; would you like to know how I know?" he asked as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'd like to know a lot of things" she answered grimly as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Ian paused for a moment before speaking again "She once told me you and your family were soulless monsters that needed to be destroyed. She was wrong," he paused, "The night I took you to the theatre, we watched A Streetcar Named Desire. I looked over and I saw you crying, you were so heartbroken to have seen such a horrifying event. I realized then that you were nothing like the monster Sarah depicted you as. And it was in that moment that I fell in love with you. True, head over heels, honest love. With you."

Evangeline was silent, feeling hot tears brimming her eyes. She hated how her emotions were connected to her tear ducts. If he loved her, truly loved her as he said he did, why hadn't he told her what was happening? Why had he still played the part of her helping hand?

"Through all our time together, you didn't tell me. Didn't warn me what was to come. How can I trust anything you say?"

Ian's eyes cast down and shook his head sullenly "I was a coward, Eve. If I could go back in time and take it all back I would in an instant."

"Tell me why, then. Why have you put me through this? You've not just toyed with my heart but with my life and my family's lives. I deserve an explanation. The truth, not some fabrication your ex has told you to recite," she said and held her palm to him, "Drink and then talk, or Sarah will be the least of your worries. And I don't mean my brothers."

With that subtle threat, Ian took hold of her hand gingerly pressed his lips to her palm, swallowing a mouthful of the gooey liquid. She watched him cringe and she knew it couldn't be a pleasant experience, yet he trusted her to drink it anyways. That said so much without words.

"Speak," Eve said once he had finished and his wounds had healed, she would no longer sit on the sidelines to wait for him, she would push forward. She wasn't weak, she was a Mikaelson. She always had been and she always would be. She waited patiently for him to begin.

"I met Sarah a couple of years ago at a sort of Business After Hours Banquet for a company I had just started to work for. She was magnificent. Sexy and smart, I was entranced immediately. It wasn't long later that we were together and soon she told me her little secret."

"That she was a witch?" Eve asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ian nodded in response "I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was even more entranced by her. I would have done anything for her, but then something happened. Something in her changed, she wasn't sweet and kind anymore. She was cold and harsh and I still don't know what it was that could have cause such a change in her personality. Anyways, it was that time, a year ago that she cut it off with me. It was sudden, unexpected, but if it was what she wanted then I would let her go. I couldn't force her into a relationship she didn't want. Shortly after… I was diagnosed with terminal cancer," he paused and furrowed his eyebrows, eyes casting down to the floor, "I paid for all the treatments. Had multiple second opinions and things were just not looking good."

"Ian…" Evangeline whispered softly, taking his hand in hers. She didn't know what else to say. What could she say?

"I was afraid, Eve. So terrified to of my fate. To die. I sought her out, asked her to help me. She said she had medicinal powers and I even watched her mend a butterfly once before. I knew she could mend me if she'd only be willing. So, I went to her and I asked her if there was anything she could do. She said yes, but she wouldn't do it for free," he chuckled humorlessly, "Can you imagine? She told me there was a price to save my life. That price was something she said was very simple." He looked up at her, his brilliant blue eyes somber "To lure you to her. To draw you in with my looks, my charm, and then hand you over to her once she was ready. She said once she had the white oak ash ready, I was to bring you to her, and then shortly after she… would kill you, and then she'd cure me," he shook his head his voice breaking with emotion, "I know it was so selfish and inhuman. I was a coward, I know this. I don't know how many times I can apologize, I know it will never be enough."

"You were afraid, Ian" she said softly, rubbing her thumb into the back of his hand as tears ran down his cheeks, "Ian… you have to know." How could she tell him this? That Sarah wouldn't be able to cure him even if she wanted to, that the ancestors would throw a fit if she even thought of doing that? "Witches, no matter how powerful… cannot cure an illness like this. I don't think she ever intended to help you" she said softly, her heart shattering as his expression turned to absolute heartbreak. "I'm so sorry…"

"She-she can't make me better?" he asked with a soft voice, his shoulders slumping forward. She'd never seen him so defeated and it made her feel… anger. True, raw anger. How dare she do this to him. Manipulate him in this way.

"She will not get away with this. I give you my word, she will not."

Ian ran his hand down his face slowly and swallowed "I suppose I knew deep down. That she was only playing me. I shouldn't be surprised."

She felt the dire need to reach forward and touch his cheek, comfort him in any way that she could. "Earlier when she and I were talking she said that she hadn't died in the fire that day, but somebody had. What did she mean by that?"

"It was her sister, Ophelia. Her twin sister…" he nodded slowly "It was an accident, a gas leak, and Sarah was the one they suspected, not me. We paid off the tabloids to display my name rather than hers so she wouldn't have to deal with it. I could hold my own, but she was too distraught. She'd say or do the wrong thing and make everything worse. We just played it all off until it died down. Later is when she broke up with me."

Evangeline frowned, something seemed to be off about that story, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. With a nod, she kept hold of his hand "Well, first things first. We need to get out of here. I won't play damsel this time."

"Do you have a plan then?" he asked her.

With a sly smile and a stubborn glint in her eyes, she responded "Yes. I think I do."


	23. She's No Damsel

To be sure, it was an appalling, gruesome sight to be seen. One that belonged in the scene of a horror movie, one of those Rated R films Elijah had so keenly warned her about. She stood above the still figure of Ian, her gown stained in crimson red that dripped carelessly to the dull cement floor. Her mouth and exposed fangs held the same vivid shade, eyes daringly near the darkest of blacks. Evangeline's face was contorted into a most terrifying appearance; turning from angel to demon in an instant. She stared down at Ian, eyes on the horrifying gushing gash along his throat.

A door slammed open, responding to the shrieks of horror that had crescendoed through the echoing halls only moments ago. Eve stayed still, eyes locked on the scene she'd created. Ignoring the footsteps walking towards her followed by the sharp click of heels. Then came the voice that made Eve's skin crawl and her blood boil with an anger she'd never felt before.

"I knew she couldn't resist the amount of blood," Sarah said, speaking as though she'd just sucked on a sour lemon, "It's no surprise to me. All vampires are the same. Easy to crack when blood is involved..." Her face grew closer to Eve's, a slow, wicked smirk spreading easily across her features "Lovely" she pulled away suddenly "Take her away then," her eyes cast a glance towards Ian's body eyes as cold and hard as emeralds, "Dispose of the body as well. It can be taken out with the rest" she said before exiting the room.

Hands were laid upon Eve's frail shoulders as men she did not recognize forced her away and out of the room, taking a different route than Sarah. Much different. They were headed for a door that she could only assume would lead to a basement cellar underneath the barely standing structure. As they descended, the air grew mustier, with damp plant life stretching their ghastly finger-like vines wildly along the disheveled ramparts.

As they entered the expansive space she quickly clued into what this room was used as by Sarah and her assailants. It was an execution room. It was very evident that this is where Sarah intended for her to draw her final breath. Well, then she was going to be in for the struggle of her life because Evangeline would never again be a damsel in distress. Not if she had a say.

Walking with the men towards the center of the rectangular room which held a strange pungent odor, one she couldn't quite place. Her eyes gazed upwards, downwards, side to side. She took in her surroundings in search of anything that might aid her in her escape, but to no avail, the room was utterly empty. It was impeccably clean. Although, something puzzled her. If the place was so clean where was that horrible scent coming from? It was a strange...fish-like smell. That's what it was, it distinctly smelled of the rotting trout her family used frequently in her past to keep the soil rich for their growing crops. Were they perhaps near a water source of some sort?

She closed her eyes for a moment and listened past the breathing body's in the room, listening for something distinct, and she found it. The splash of a fish in shallow water. So, they were somewhere out near the bayou. That was certainly interesting information and something she could try to use to her advantage somehow. Unfortunately, "somehow" was the only plan she had at the moment. All she could hope for as of now was that Ian had been able to uphold his side of the arrangement. That is if they hadn't realized the trick they'd played. If they did catch onto their scheme...they would both surely perish.


	24. Unsuitable Suitor

Ian Young's POV

It wasn't in Ian Young's character to be at a loss for control in a situation or any situation for that matter. He had always considered himself to be a bargaining man. One smarter than the rest and always a step ahead of the competition. However, the sensation of having his limp body carried into a room and thrown carelessly onto a pile of rotting corpses wasn't his finest hour. The gash on his neck was of course created to appear worse than it was, though that didn't mean it was any less painful.

Ian laid there, eyes closed, breathing controlled. Patience, he thought to himself as he listened to the dissipating footsteps of Sarah's workers. Had she manipulated them too? A surge of anger took over his senses, giving him the strength to lift himself off the pile of...bodies. He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the horrible stench as he crawled over the bodies and behind a pillar where he could gather his bearings. He could do this. He could do this. Taking a quick breath, he opened his eyes and looked around, searching for any form of an exit. Ian remembered back to Evangeline's instructions. Get out, get to the city, go to the compound. Ian would inform her family of what's happened, and they would be able to handle the situation from there. He knew the danger he was in to venture into the home of the Original Vampires, but Eve was in danger. She would come first from now on if she ever forgave him that is.

It took another surge of courage for Ian to jump to his feet and make a mad dash for the nearest exit. Ten steps away. Then five. Then two. Crack. The sound of a gunshot went off and a second later Ian felt an acute pain in his bare left shoulder. Letting out a surprised scream he nearly stopped, shocked. Another gunshot reminded his frayed senses to run, and he took off faster than he'd ever run before, body coursing with adrenaline.

He crashed through vines and jumped over small pools of sludgy bayou water. The sound of distant echoing shouts behind him urging him forward. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, even when his legs threatened to fail from exhaustion. It seemed an endless battle and he almost fell to his knees in thanks when he could see civilization ahead. While his body started to slow, his mind moved a million miles a second. He had to get to the compound, already etching a map of the way he'd take for the quickest route.

Ian skidded to a halt when he made it to the main road. He had acquired new wounds on his trip through the bayou, but those were immediately forgotten as he raced barefoot towards the French Quarter. Run. Just keep running. He repeated to himself.

Then, like a beacon lighting the night, the compound was suddenly visible from his line of vision. His heart leaped with relief as he nearly collided with the door, fists immediately starting to pound against the wood with furious exasperation, until someone opened the door. A tall woman with pale blonde hair, like that of Eve, stood before him with a scowl of annoyance.

"Who in the bloody-" she began but was quickly cut off by a wheezing Ian.

"Eve. In danger. In the Bayou" it was all Ian could manage to say while his chest heaved.

The girls' eyes widened as the information seemed to sink in and she suddenly called out "Elijah! Nik!" The two men were behind her in an instant and the next thing Ian knew was a grip on his arm pulling him inside and slamming the door shut behind him. The room was a blur before he was on a stone bistro chair in the center of the heavily decorated compound lower level. A stiff finger jammed against his chest, making it even harder to catch his breath.

"Where is she. What did you do to my sister!" A man with a hard expression. In an instant, Ian knew who this person was. Those cold eyes belonged to Eve's brother, the hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson.

"She's in the bayou, south of here. An abandoned warehouse," he stumbled over his words, "You have to go now. You have to save her. They have white oak ash. They're going to kill her" he choked out in a frenzy. His normal sleek and composed appearance had turned into a disheveled mess of emotion. "I never meant for this to happen..."

"So, this did happen because of you. I knew it. I knew she couldn't handle to be in this world-" Klaus was immediately cut off by his sister, who Ian assumed to be Rebekah. Another Original.

"Blast it, Nik. Stop your bellyaching and get ahold of yourself. We will deal with the urchin later after we save our sister. Go!" Rebekah scolded before taking off in a sudden gust of wind, out the door, and surely towards the bayou where Evangeline awaited her fate if she hadn't already met it.

Klaus glowered down at Ian, locking eyes with him as his pupils dilated, ensnaring him into his mind compulsion "You are to sit here and wait for my return. Thinking of the last words you will say before I rip you apart, limb from limb and feed you to the bayou." With one last glare of resentment, Klaus took off, leaving Ian alone in the compound with the inability to stand or dress his wounds. Blood running down from his shoulder coating him with the sticky substance. Perhaps he'd be dead before Klaus could make good on his threat.


	25. Ophelia

Taking a long, shaky breath Evangeline did her very best to stay calm and keep her mind clear. Panic would muddle her thoughts and then all hope of escape would be lost. Although, considering her situation she was almost certain few would blame her for losing composure. After all she was strapped to another frigid metal chair against her will with mere moments left to live. So, this was it? Her life was to end here, at the hands of an enemy, just as Nik had predicted. She felt so ashamed to have to admit that, but facts were facts. She was going to die.

Eve kept her eyes closed in concentration, listening for any sign that her family had come to her rescue. There wasn't. The only sound she could hear was the gurgle of the bayou outside and... the clicking of stilettos on concrete. Sarah was approaching, and Eve knew she was out of time. She opened her eyes and watched the woman walk towards her, lips twisted into a gnarly smirk.

"Ian is gone. I must admit, Evangeline. That was a clever trick you two played." She stopped at a small table where a silver tipped dagger gleamed under the dim light, joining it was a small vile of something white and powdery. The white oak ash.

Sarah must have caught her eyes because she then mentioned "You know. I never intended to kill you before, but then it occurred to me I'd be knocking out two birds with one stone. I'd be praised among the witch community for taking out one of the Mikaelson's and on top of that I'd be ruining Ian's life" she snickered with glee.

"Why would ruining Ian's life be your vendetta?" Eve asked "You loved him, or so he told me. He surely loved you. So why the change of heart?"

"What heart?" she asked coldly.

The answer sent a shiver down Eve's spine, but she pressed on "What made you so hard-hearted, Sarah? What happened that could have turned you into something so vile?"

"Hm," the woman laughed and inched closer to Eve, leaning down to press her lips to her ear, "I'm not Sarah" she purred.

The words she'd spoken before came back to her memory "I didn't die, but someone did die that night..." Something suddenly clicked. The news article flickered across her thoughts. The tabloids had been under the impression that Sarah had died in a tragic housefire, and yet here Sarah stood, clearly alive. She'd obviously not died, but who had? She remembered then that she had a twin...Ophelia. It struck her then. The person in the picture in the article had been Sarah and that meant she had died in the housefire. The woman in front of her now was not Sarah.

"Ophelia..." Evangeline trailed off trying to grasp the concept of what the facts were telling her, how they tangled together in web of insanity.

Ophelia let out a laugh "Wow, you really do catch on fast, sweet pea. But not fast enough I'm afraid..." she leaned back against the table, toying with the silver dagger.

"You started the fire, didn't you? You killed Sarah... your own sister" her faced contorted into that of pain, the idea that someone could be so cruel tore her to pieces.

"Hm, not quite. Though, I admit, my sister was an idiot and she underestimated her true potential. She planned to marry Ian and they were going to have a happy normal life in that stupid penthouse reeking of his stupid expensive cologne. She was going to turn her back on her family. On me. She was nothing but a pathetic, lovestruck disgrace." She laughed then and beamed with excitement "Would you like to know how I did it? Oh, this is exciting. It's a shame Ian isn't here to hear this. I suppose I'll just have to tell the story again when I kill him." She tapped her finger to her chin, eyes to the ceiling "My sister and Ian were together for two years. All that lovey dovey crap, always kissing on her neck and buying her expensive gifts," she shuddered, "Considering I looked identical to my sister it was easy enough to make the transition. See, I spread the story that I had taken a mission's trip to Cambodia. Killed Sarah, took her place, and then faked "Sarah's" death in an oh so tragic housefire. Everybody still thinks I'm off somewhere in Asia while Ian takes the rap for the death of his beloved fiancé." She then took on an annoyed expression "Of course, that handsome idiot found me out. Well, assumed I'd simply faked my death, but never caught onto the fact that Sarah was dead a year before. He came to be whining about how he was sick and that I owed him the right to heal his ailment. That was when the idea hit me. Why stop at Sarah? Why not go bigger... better. The new pathetic addition to the Original family seemed the perfect fit. I'd be a legend."

Eve snapped then, feeling so much anger "You explained how, but you didn't explain why. Why would you go to all this trouble just for the fact that Sarah was going to be marrying Ian? Is that your only excuse?" she asked in disgust.

Ophelia smirked, tilting her head to the side, eyes glinting "I do have another reason, Evangeline," she paused, "It was fun..."

Eve's stomach dropped "You're psychotic."

"I know."

Swallowing hard, Eve felt her palms start to sweat, because now she knew. There was no persuading Ophelia out of her decision. She would kill her without a second's hesitation, and she would enjoy it while she did. The sound of Ophelia dipping the dagger into the white oak ash made her skin crawl, and she closed her eyes. Waiting for the end. A peaceful end where her mother would be waiting, arms open to embrace her in a hug that she so desperately craved. Just as she could feel the tip of the dagger press against her bare skin, she heard a voice, a voice that surely belonged to an angel. Well, an angel with a bad attitude.

"Take your bloody hands off my sister you narcissistic twat!" Rebekah's voice echoed through the chamber. Oh, that voice could ease her spirits in an instant.

It all happened so quickly. One moment Ophelia was about to drive the dagger through her heart, and then the next the girl was racing towards the next exit. She'd obviously realized she'd bitten off more than she could chew. "Elijah!" Rebekah called out, signaling to him to make his appearance. Elijah always made a wonderous appearance.

Elijah was suddenly standing in the doorway to the only exit that lead to the stairs. His hand clamped around her throat, tightening in such a way that his knuckles turned white and her face turned red. "You are the maestro to this orchestrated chain of events?" He looked her over and with a sly smirk said "I'm somehow unimpressed. If it were my decision you'd already be dead, however, it is not my decision to decide your fate. My dear sister Evangeline is to have that say."

Evangeline rubbed her raw, slowly healing wrists as Rebekah undid her bindings. She watched Elijah drag Ophelia by the throat towards her, so distracted by her fear stricken face, she didn't notice Nik who walked in spattered with the blood of Ophelia's henchmen. As Ophelia was set at her feet she had this gut wrenching feeling that this was not her place. Yes, this cold-hearted, stone green-eyed woman was going to kill her all for the sake of fame among the witch community.

"I am not an executioner..." she trailed off, swallowing as she looked down on Ophelia, "I will not kill her. I will stay true to my vow to never take a life, no matter how distorted the soul. I will have no part in it." She looked over at Rebekah "Will you please take me home. I need to speak with Ian."

The room was silent for a long moment before Rebekah nodded offering her arm "I will take you to see Ian" she cast a glance to her brothers before the two walked out towards the exit.

Evangeline kept her head held high, hearing Nik's words clear as day "Hm, well it seems to me your fate is in my hands. I'm not near as forgiving as my sister, love..." That was all Evangeline heard before she closed the door behind them. She didn't need to know how it happened or that it happened at all. All she knew was for the time being she was safe. She had to get back, Ian was waiting, she was sure.


	26. Permanent Scars

The car ride from the bayou to the Quarter somehow felt so much longer than the one from Virginia she'd taken with Elijah not long ago, although it felt like ages. So much had happened in the past few weeks it could have been considered a lifetime to Evangeline. Never had she felt so wavering of her own thoughts. Her family came first, she had no ill thought of that fact. She faltered over her decision about Ian. He had lied to her, yes, that much was true. He had used her for his own gain. It somehow seemed wrong, however, to hold his actions against him. After all, he was a dying man. It was fear that had driven him to do those dreadful deeds and the one to be blamed in this predicament would be Ophelia. She was the true monster.

Evangeline pondered her thoughts heavily as the sleek car ghosted through the bayou trails, her eyes focused on the swampy marsh while her mind drifted elsewhere. She thought of the first day she'd met Ian. He had been so charming she was taken aback by his grandeur. She remembered how those arctic blue eyes pierced her own soft brown ones, the rush of adrenaline she never wanted to part with. He seemed so healthy, how could he have been dying? Had that been a lie too? Perhaps he wanted her to feel for him, take pity and save his life. Oh, those were horrible dreadful things to think, but sometimes horrible and dreadful things turn out to be true.

The darkness outside made it possible for Evangeline to see her reflection in the window of the car. She did not recognize the woman she saw. No, this couldn't be her. Dried blood still tinged her lips and her usually warm eyes were cold and detached. She knew she was technically considered to be undead, but this was a new version of herself she'd never witnessed before, nor had she ever wanted to witness. She was relieved when they left the bayou and there was enough light she could focus on anything but her own reflection.

"Here, pet," Rebekah took a small package of wet wipes from the glove box and handed them to her, "Clean yourself up a bit. I'm sure it will help you to feel better."

Eve responded with a small smile of thanks and took the wipes, dabbing her mouth and teeth until she was spotless. She looked down at her horribly stained garments "I'm afraid this will need to be thrown out."

"How did you manage so much of his blood without hurting him further?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Oh, this isn't Ian's blood. It's my own. I knew I couldn't hurt him too horribly if he were to escape. There were tools of...torture in the room and I used my resources..." she didn't want to think about what she had done or how she'd achieved the desired look of a butcher. All that mattered was it was over.

It seemed Rebekah was surprised by her answer and she looked over at Eve "You are much braver than I've ever given you credit for, and for that, I'm truly sorry, Evangeline. I should have always had more faith in your capabilities of taking care of yourself."

Eve smiled softly as she looked over at Rebekah "I don't mind be soft, Bekah. It's who I am by nature and I do not intend to change my ways. I simply feel that there are more ways to handle a situation than tearing hearts out and rolling heads. Perhaps someday there will be less violence connected without family, and when that day comes I will most content." Both Niklaus and Evangeline had been right. Yes, her innocence got her into trouble, but it was because of her innocence that she found another way, and saved both herself and Ian.

It seemed to take ages before they finally pulled up to the compound, and before Rebekah could parallel park on the street, Evangeline was out the door and dashing towards where she knew Ian would be. When she entered and stepped into the light she was greeted with a horrible sight. A screaming siren went off in her head and her stomach began to do flips. She almost felt as though she may become sick. There, sat on a chair in the center of the compound was Ian, bleeding out from his shoulder and so awful pale he looked like a corpse.

"Ian!" Eve frightfully exclaimed. She sprinted at a vampire speed, reaching his chair in an instant and kneeled, examining his wound. It looked to be a hole, a gunshot wound. "Ian, wake up!" she started to try and shake him, but his eyes remained shut. He'd lost so much blood, but faintly she could hear his heart beating. "Rebekah, help me!" Eve was now in a panic, she wasn't going to let him die. She couldn't. She bit into her wrist, and before Rebekah could stop her, shoved it up against Ian's mouth, forcing the warm sticky substance down his throat. She didn't care about consequences at this point, the one and only thing she cared about was Ian coming back to her.

Excitement coursed through her as she could see his shoulder wound begin to heal, and she quickly moved to see the exit wound heal, but that was when she realized a major problem. There wasn't an exit wound. The bullet that had pierced him hadn't gone all the way through and was still within his shoulder.

"Oh no..." she murmured, how would they get the bullet out now? Her thoughts were pulled away from that issue when Ian began to stir, and her attention quickly averted to his eyes.

"What happened?" he questioned groggily as he slowly started to sit up straighter, but how could Evangeline tell him everything that happened when he still had a bullet lodged somewhere inside his body? She pressed a hand on his shoulder and kept him down.

"You need to not move right now. You were shot, Ian and the bullet hasn't been taken out. We need to get you to a hospital..."

"Perfect idea, Evangeline," Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest in dismay, "And how will you explain to them that your blood healed his wounds?" she asked with an arched eyebrow "He can't go to a hospital and risk exposing vampires and the healing capabilities of our blood. No, we will have to remove it here."

"Splendid" Niklaus' voice echoed as he and Elijah made their appearance. They'd both obviously cleaned up from their activities.

Eve shot a look at her brother "Don't you dare hurt him. I don't care what he's done."

"It's going to hurt either way, love. At least in doing so, I get some pleasure of revenge" he said, taking a step towards Ian. Only Evangeline stepped between and with her hands on her hips she glared daggers, sharper than the one that was to pierce her heart, at Nik.

"You will not touch him," she said evenly, "I don't trust you to be gentle." She cast a glance towards Elijah "Will you please help him? Without causing him too much more pain?"

Elijah pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded slowly, walking towards her "I should do my best" he said, kissing her temple and then walked towards Ian, helping him up and aiding him up the stairs where, she assumed, he could use the kitchen lighting to remove the bullet. Evangeline would wait patiently below.

It was just after midnight and Evangeline had busied her idle hands and distraught mind with a soothing game of chess, against herself. It was the only thing she could do as she waited for Elijah to finish his work. Much like the car ride there, it felt another decade had passed before Eve could hear her brother's footsteps on the stairs above. She looked over and quickly stood to her feet. She at least looked presentable now, having taken the time to comb her hair and change into a plain t-shirt and jeans. She was growing quite fond of them.

"Is he alright?" she asked walking up to him "Please tell me he is alright, Elijah."

"Yes, Evangeline, he is fine. He's a tad drunk at the moment, but he'll live."

"Drunk?" Eve asked with a raised brow "Why is he drunk?"

Elijah smiled as if it were funny and said, "Your boyfriend doesn't have a very high pain tolerance, and after the fourth or fifth annoying whimper of pain I gave him a healthy dose of...vodka."

Eve let out a small laugh, a hand pressed her lips and shook her head "Well, then I suppose coherent conversation is out of the question tonight, but I shall do my best." She ascended the stairs and into the parlor with a flickering firelight where Elijah had rested Ian on the couch.

She pursed her lips and peered over the top of the couch, looking down at Ian. Her eyes gazed over his perfect features, smiling to herself to see his usually kempt hair a mess across his forehead. So, she carefully reached forward and gently brushed the raven strands away, so they wouldn't appear to be in such disarray. It was this action that causes his eyes to open to slits and it seemed they stared at one another for the longest time.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her voice soft and tender.

"I feel much better than I did before, thanks to you and thanks to your brother. I was going to die..." Ian trailed off with a slur of his words and a slight frown.

Eve frowned and rested her chin on the back of the couch "Why didn't you call for an ambulance the moment you got here?" she asked shaking her head "It could have saved you so much discomfort and saved me so much worrying."

Shaking his head, he responded with a frown "I don't know, I can't remember why I didn't call for help. All I remember is that I couldn't call for help. Maybe I was too weak."

"Hm, yes maybe," she knew she couldn't place blame, "All that matters is that you're alright. We both survived the day and live to see tomorrow," she let her fingertips trace the area where the bullet wound had been, "Without a scar" she smiled softly.

Ian smiled softly, eyes the kindest she'd ever seen, "Not quite. I'll always have a scar," he took her hand and placed it against his heart where she could feel the thump thump, "It just won't be visible."

"We can learn to mend that one as well" she murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tomorrow would bring with it its own problems of what's happened and what will happen, but tonight, in this moment it couldn't have been more perfect.


	27. A Thing of the Past

Chapter Twenty-seven

A Thing of the Past

Evangeline, as usual, woke with the rising sun. Despite the amount of activity from the day prior she was filled with energy, although she had a suspicion it was due to the jitters from her morning coffee. As she straightened the books on her shelves she could cast occasional glances Ian's way, who had moved to her bed to rest from his wound. It was a miracle he hadn't developed an infection, meaning there was plenty to be thankful for.

Just as she dusted off an antique snow globe, paying more attention to the magical flurry inside than the actual dust, she heard a soft sigh from Ian. Immediately, she glimpsed over to see he was finally waking. The sight of him brought a soft smile to her lips. Naturally, she was still cross with him in the part he played for deceiving her.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a soft voice, walking towards his bedside. She did her best not to allow her eyes linger on the curves and accents of his body. When he started to sit up she placed a cool hand against his chest and set him back again. "Careful" she murmured as she ran her fingers nimbly over where a nearly soaked through white bandage was taped. It wasn't just his exposed body she was trying to avoid. His eyes were bolts of blue lightning begging for her attention, but she knew all too well the moment she'd send a glance their way she'd be through. Darn those eyes.

"Thank you, Eve…" Ian started, but she quickly cut him off, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

"You are not to call me that," she said, tone becoming firm, "What you've done…everything that you've done is inexcusable. I don't want to hear excuses. The only thing I should be hearing from your mouth is the sincerest apology ever to be told in the history of mankind."

"That's a tall order…" he said trying to crack a smile, which she quickly crossed her arms in response to. He pursed his lips into a thin line "Whatever I say won't be enough. We both know that. But I suppose I should start by saying how incredibly selfish I've been. Offering another life in place of my own is…" he shook his head, dark brows furrowing with emotion "Evangeline, I'd gladly die a thousand deaths than let harm ever come to you again."

Eve pulled a small stool up to his bed and took a careful seat next to his bed. She was quiet for a long moment before simply stating "I need to change your bandages…" As she reached to lift the tape off his fair skin his hand gently caught her wrist.

"Where are we?" he asked.

She paused for a moment "I suppose you don't mean our location." They were both quiet for an agonizingly long moment. She was then the first to speak.

" _Still, we will let all this be a thing of the past, though it hurts us, and beat down by constraint the anger that rises inside us. Now I am making an end of my anger. It does not become me, unrelentingly to rage on_ …" Eve trailed off softly deep in thought.

"Homer?" he asked softly.

She could now feel his eyes on her as she nodded "It doesn't do me any favors to fill my heart with hate and resentment towards you, but just as I forgive you, forgetting is simply not an option."

Her hand suddenly felt warm as he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles "I know, and every day I will prove my worth to you because I now know life without you is like…like-trying to breathe underwater." He tried to press a kiss to her wrist, but she removed her arm before he could. Evangeline knew that this would be like starting over for them, but maybe that's what they needed right now. To start over.

"Ian," she sighed, "You're dying. I don't know if I can handle that heartbreak." Tears suddenly sprouted in her eyes, how humiliating. "I don't want to watch you die. I can't watch you die." She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair watching him, ignoring the tears that ran freely down her cheeks. She took his hand then and shook her head "Ian, I always thought that I was nothing. That all I was good for was baking bread and my only weapons of defense were needle and thread. Now I know that isn't true. I am Mikaelson; I am a fighter. I will fight side by side with you for until the end…Oh, Ian" she murmured softly, seeing tears running down his own cheeks. "You're a fighter too and we shall fight together." She leaned forward and let her lips brush lovingly over his, the caress emerging into a deep kiss. Their kiss, although passionate, had little time to lead to anything else.

"There is another way you know…" her sisters' voice spoke up behind her. Eve turned around to look at her, finding her smiling apologetically.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, appearing confused.

Evangeline didn't need to ask to know where her sisters' mind had gone "Not now, Rebekah. Please."

"You already know the ending of this fairytale, Eve. He will die. If not by cancer, then by old age. A traffic accident. An enemy of ours. The list goes on."

"Not now, Rebekah," she said more firmly than before.

"I have a feeling I should be in in the loop with this" Ian said a little frustrated.

Rebekah, before she could be stopped, said "A vampire, lovely. He deserves to know all his options," her tone turned soft then as she continued, "Forever doesn't last very long for a relationship like this."

"It is none of your concern, Rebekah. Your intentions perhaps are meant well, but misguided- "

"I'll do it" Ian said.

His quick response took Eve by surprise "Ian this isn't a decision to be made impulsively. You need to understand the consequences of what this life entails. The constant thirst and hunger for blood…"

Rebekah interjected then "The acute senses. The rapid healing processes. The increased strength, speed, and stamina."

"The lost ability to have children of your own" Eve said then, locking eyes with her sister. They stayed in the position for a long, tense minute before Rebekah turned and left without another word. She knew she had gone too far. She'd have to apologize to her later for being so sharp.

After taking a deep breath, she turned to Ian and started to remove his bandage, checking over and redress the wound. What she saw, or rather, what she didn't see, took her by surprise. The bullet wound that had been there was no longer there at all. Not even a scratch remained, and Eve blinked rapidly, thinking perhaps she'd only imagined it.

"Ian, did anyone give you something to drink in the night, do you know?" she asked. Surely, someone in her family had slipped him a bit of blood to heal him. She then smiled as she realized who. "It seems Niklaus is doing his best make up for nearly letting you die." Perhaps her brother wasn't lost after all.


	28. Unexpected Dilemma

Never in her dreams had Evangeline expected to be grateful to Nik. After all, he had locked her away from society for a little over a century, and for what? To maintain her innocence? But she was grateful, there was no hiding it. It was because of him that Ian was right as rain walking up and down the stairs in the compound with ease. So, she decided it was best to give him thanks in her own way.

Walking into his room with a plate of freshly baked cookies, Eve watched her brother as he turned a blank canvas into a work of art. "That's beautiful," she said walking over and placed the plate on a nearby stool, admiring the familiar view of New Orleans. The vibrant emotion in his strokes gave her a thrill of the city. She leaned over and kissed his cheek with a small smile "And thank you…"

"For?" Klaus asked, still looking his painting over, and she could tell he was critiquing it with scrutinizing eyes. He was always hard on himself when he ought not to be.

"You know what for," she said with a nod, "I should say I'm not surprised, but I am. I didn't expect it, but if not for you Ian might not have lasted much longer."

He looked over at her and she met his eyes, frowning to see he was filled with confused curiosity. "I've not the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Evangeline. I nearly killed him. Why thank me?"

Evangeline felt her mind become muddled as she tried to interpret what he'd just said. Her eyes searched his as she spoke in a soft voice "You didn't feed Ian your blood?" she asked, shaking her head "But he's…he's healed, Nik. I thought you were behind his recovery."

"I had nothing to do with that, I gave him nothing. The only thing I granted him was my absence," he said, then narrowed his eyes, "Which raises the question."

"Who did," Eve finished, "I must speak with Elijah," she said and hastily left the room, her thoughts a mixed blur of emotion. She was almost positive Elijah hadn't given Ian anything, and she knew for certain Rebekah hadn't, so where did this leave her?

Quickly enough, she found her eldest brother reading in the parlor in his seat by the fire. She walked across the room and took his book from his hands, very unlike her, and looked him in the eyes when he looked up, his expression perplexed.

"Evangeline- "he began.

"Did you heal Ian" she cut him off immediately, she held very little patience now to speak about her rude behavior.

Elijah arched an eyebrow and slowly shook his head "No, I can't say that I did. I thought Niklaus was behind that charade…" he trailed off.

"As did I, but I've just asked, and he denied the motion immediately," she let out a soft sigh and leaned back, sitting on the corner of the coffee table and scrunched her nose, "I don't understand it. If he wasn't fed any blood, not a drop, then how did he heal? It was gone within a days' time."

Elijah gazed at her, puzzled "Curious…" he murmured before standing to his feet "Where is he?"

"Ian?" she asked hesitantly, "That depends. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"I plan, little Eve, to find the truth," he said before leaving the room as graceful as always.

Oh my, she thought, she didn't want to know how he planned to find the truth from Ian. She only knew more than likely she wouldn't approve of the method. "Don't hurt him, Elijah. Even if he's somehow not being truthful to me, do not hurt him," she said, tone unusually severe as she followed him to her bedroom.

Ian was there, sitting on Eve's bed, flipping through one of the cookbooks she had on display. Her recipes were all handwritten and in a fancy cursive, he could never hope to recreate. Eve had a habit of doodling hearts and flowers on the sides of her cookbooks, making each page a connected work of art.

"Ian," she said softly to gain his attention, which he immediately looked up for and shut the book. He glanced at them both and furrowed his brows puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked setting the book on the side table and gave them his full attention. Eve could hear his heart rate pick up the pace.

Elijah didn't hesitate, his tongue sharp "How did you heal from your wound," he didn't ask, he demanded the answer.

His eyebrows raised "Well, Eve said-" he was cut off.

"Neither myself nor my brother gave you a drop of blood to drink, Ian," he said shortly, "So I will ask you again," he drew closer to him, eyes fierce, "How did you heal from your wound."

Blinking, Ian drew in a breath and slowly shook his head "I don't know. All I remember is being bandaged up and the next thing I know I wake up and there's nothing there. Like it never happened in the first place. I'm telling you the truth, I have no idea how this might have happened…"

"I might," Rebekah said as she walked into the room with a laptop in her arms, "I found this early this morning" she set the computer down on the bed, the browser was turned to the local news site centered on a specific article.

Eve skimmed it briefly and shook her head "I don't understand. What does this article have to do with Ian?" In the article, a man suffered a heart attack while driving his truck down the main road just outside the bayou. The man who had been sitting in the passenger side claimed that as they were driving someone ran out into the middle of the road. Apparently, the incident gave the drivers heart a bit of a scare and his chest seized, causing his death. The passenger was lucky to escape a few minors injuries after swerving off the road and crashing into a tree.

"That's the road that I came out onto when I was leaving the bayou," Ian said, pointing at the name of the road, "But still, that doesn't explain why I would have healed."

Rebekah nodded "Perhaps to you it appears as nothing, seeing as you aren't' very knowledgeable about the supernatural world," she paused and sighed softly as she locked eyes with Ian, "The best way to explain this to you is to just tell you. So, I hope you feel like being open-minded today…"

"Explain what to me…" he said, his voice beginning to reveal the panic he felt.

"Ian, when a person holds the gene of a werewolf, which you do, I double checked and checked again to be sure of it from your ancestor. The way someone triggers the werewolf curse is by taking another life. It doesn't have to be a homicide. It can be as simple as an accidental car accident or…"

"A panic-induced heart attack…" Evangeline finished quietly. She felt her throat tighten with emotion as she watched Ian let the information sink in. His eyes growing wide with sudden fright. Immediately, she took hold of his hand and swallowed "Ian…" she felt so horrible. As if everything was crumbling around them.

"It does make sense," Elijah murmured, "How quickly he healed. Rebekah your sure he carries the gene?"

Rebekah nodded "Yes, Elijah. I'm one hundred percent positive."

"What does this mean?" Ian asked in a shaky voice, clearly on the verge of frightened tears.

Should she tell him the truth? Could she? He had to know, yes, but the idea of telling him in a few days' time he'd transform into a beast that would want to rip her limb from limb seemed a bit of heavy information given what he's been through already.

"It means you won't be seeing Evangeline anymore" Klaus' voice suddenly came from behind them.

"That is not your decision to make, Nik."

"Oh, I believe it is," he said hotly, "You won't be seeing him, and he can go live his life in the muck with the rest of them."

Eve turned to look at him with surprise, a tremor of anger running down her spine. "If you think for a moment you get to choose for me, you are wrong. I want to be happy, and I will be with Ian. Whether you like it or not, I don't care."

She noticed that his eyes were set on Ian, and she could nearly hear his thoughts as he began to saunter forward. Eve knew what he intended to do. What he always did when someone threatened to part their family. Her brother would surely kill him and so she did one thing she never thought she'd do. The action even surprised herself as she stood in front of him and smacked him so hard across the cheek it left a noticeable welt for a long moment.

"Do not touch him," she said, venom in her voice, "We're leaving," she said to Ian who stood up behind her, apparently just as shocked as her siblings. Although, Klaus didn't seem as shocked as he was hurt. It was hard to see, but Eve knew she'd deeply hurt him. She didn't care.


End file.
